


Kiss Me Beneath the Milky Twilight

by LezBeHonestBlossom, Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheerleaders, Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Summer Camp, high school seniors, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezBeHonestBlossom/pseuds/LezBeHonestBlossom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: Cheryl always looked forward to summer. A chance to get away from Riverdale and all the chaos that comes along with living there. Cheerleading has always been her go to distraction from her tragic life and she couldn’t help that she just happened to be the best at it. She was the HBIC of her squad the Vixens and nothing was going to distract her from winning the end of summer cheer competition for the fourth and final year. Nothing would stop Cheryl from achieving the perfection that she so desperately strived for in her life. Not even the sexy, charming Toni Topaz....no matter how good she looked in that cheer uniform.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Toni Topaz
Comments: 137
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dani:  
> Happy New Year everyone! My wonderful friend @lez_blososm and I are so excited to present you this fic. Basically this is what you get when you cross late night twitter convos and some good kush. It’s soft, it’s smutty, and it’s sexy, what more can you ask for? We are so thrilled about this and I am over the moon to be working with such a brilliant individual who comes up with dope ideas. The Vinny to my Pauly D. Sooo hope y’all enjoy, and talk to us on Twitter about how ya like it. @tonicheryltopaz & @lez_blossom.
> 
> Note from @lez_blossom:  
> My bestie and I have been having an amazing time writing this fic. This idea really just hit us late one night 💨 I still cant believe that this story is coming alive and that I get to work with such a talented writer. I have been such a fan of “What happens in Vegas” from the start. The fact that I get to write with @tonicheryltopaz and that you are my bestie still blows my mind. I am beyond excited for this and the start of the New Year! This definitely won’t be the last fic you choni lovers get from us. Hope everyone enjoys, and talk to us on Twitter about how youuu like it. @lez_blossom & @tonicheryltopaz

Summer again. Every summer since junior high has started this way. Cheryl sitting on the bus, excitement buzzing through her body, knowing she was going to get to spend the summer away from Riverdale and knowing her squad, the River Vixens, were going to win the end of summer cheer competition. They always did. Why wouldn’t they with Cheryl in charge? Cheryl had taken over the River Vixens her Freshman year of high school, which was rare for an underclassman. She had an heir about her. A commanding presence. It wasn’t hard for her to climb to the top of the social ladder once she started. 

She knows she is hard on her squad but only because she knows they are the best. This was their last year and Cheryl was not going to let anything stop them from winning. They had a strong team this year, their bond had been growing stronger over the last four years. Her co-captain, Veronica Lodge had proven to be quite useful as well. The raven-haired girl had kept Cheryl sane and been a voice of reason while gearing up for this summer. There was also her cousin, Betty Cooper. Blonde, innocent, not the most coordinated of the Vixens, but an important member nonetheless. There was also Josie Mccoy, one of Cheryl’s truest friends. She was one of the sweetest girls Cheryl had ever met and also extremely talented. Her last core Vixen was Kevin Keller. Josie’s step brother and choreography extraordinaire. He was a great asset to the Vixens and a good friend to Cheryl.

Cheryl tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear so she could situate her headphones for the bus ride. She didn’t allow herself to get too comfortable yet. They always had to make one more stop before hitting the highway. 

The redhead eyed the empty spot next to her. She was kicking herself for not taking Veronica up on the “bus buddy” offer from earlier. She had insisted on sitting alone. She liked to reflect on the ride and was not in the mood for any distractions. As the bus approached the infamous Southside High she knew that was a decision she would regret. 

Southside High housed her squads biggest competition, if you would call a squad full of gang members competition. The Southside squad had been a thorn in her side since the beginning. Especially their pink haired, cocky, annoyingly charming captain Toni Topaz. Southside High had been added to the cheer camp back when Cheryl was in junior high. When a new administration took over, financial assistance was provided for the students there so that their squad could participate. The thought was that if the students had extracurricular activities to do, there would be less gang participation. Cheryl knew though that most of the squad members were still members of the Southside Serpents, the prominent gang on the Southside.

Toni and and Cheryl had been at each other’s throats since Freshman year. A silent but known rivalry between the two of them. Always trying to outdo the other. It didn’t make it any easier on Cheryl that Toni was always throwing flirtatious comments her way, usually leaving her normally  sharp tongue completely speechless. 

The pink haired girl flirting with her wasn’t the issue. Cheryl had come out as lesbian to her squad and close friends Sophomore year and even dated a fellow squad member Heather briefly before she moved away. The issue was the affect the Serpents words had on her. Even just a simple remark could leave Cheryl flustered for the day. She knew if the opportunity presented itself that Toni would take the empty seat on her bench and she’d be a mess the whole ride to camp.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of the rundown high school and Cheryl quickly scanned the aisles for a seat to move too. Everyone had a seat partner except for her, the only other place she could move to was another empty seat. She heard the bus doors creak open. She quickly threw her feet up onto the seat hoping to deter any Serpents from coming near her.

The Southside squad began to stomp their way onto the bus claiming their seats and talking way too loudly for Cheryl’s liking. She nervously watched for pink hair but did not see any. A slight moment of disappointment came over her. Just slight. She removed her feet from her seat figuring Toni wasn’t coming this year. Odd. But maybe it would give the Vixens a better chance at holding their title. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to turn her music up to prepare for the ride. 

She closed her brown eyes slowly and waited for the bus to pull away from the school. When it didn’t move for a few moments the redhead opened her eyes curiously and there. There she was. Toni Topaz rambling some excuse to the bus driver about being late. Her pink hair was in a high ponytail on the top of her head, and she had a beat up gym bag slung over her shoulder. Cheryl glanced subtly up and down silently judging but also admiring her outfit. The pink haired girl was wearing simple black leggings, a Southside High hoodie and old, dirty Nike Air Maxes that looked like they had been to hell and back. But yet, Cheryl had to admit, she looked good. 

Toni turned on her heel and began her journey down the aisle. Cheryl closed her eyes and silently prayed that the Serpent would not see her. Unfortunately, she could not be so lucky. Toni approached Cheryl’s seat her hips swaying as she walked. She popped her gum and gave the redhead a large grin.

“Blossom, is this seat taken?” Toni asked, the grin still on her face.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl. “Yes...it is.” She wanted to kick herself for the hesitation in her voice.

Toni cocked an eyebrow as she eyed the empty space. “Really? Because I don’t see anyone sitting here.” 

Cheryl angled her body towards the window. “Whatever, just don’t get too close to me.”

Toni threw her bag down on the floor and shoved it under the seat in front of them with her foot. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began untangling her headphones. “Okay, okay, I see we are still playing the enemy game.” She laughed to herself.

“Who's playing? I. Cannot. Stand. You. Got it?” Cheryl said sternly, annunciating her “T” for affect. 

Toni shook her head as she stuck one of the headphones into her ear. “Whatever you say Blossom.”

Cheryl leaned her head against the window as she tried to get comfortable. The redhead couldn’t stand how easily Toni got under her skin. It was a minimal effort from the Serpent, like it was entertainment for her. That was the part that drove Cheryl crazy. Everything seemed to come easy for Toni. She was a natural leader, her body moved like she didn’t even have to spend hours practicing, and everyone was always fawning over her. She also had an heir of confidence that Cheryl had envied since day one, and Cheryl was a naturally confident person, so it made it things that much more confusing.

Cheryl thought back to one of her first years at cheer camp in junior high. She had been sitting at a table near Toni. She watched with jealousy as everyone hung onto each word that came out of the Serpents mouth and laughed at every joke she told. It was also then that Cheryl learned that Toni liked boys and girls. Cheryl remembered the way her heart skipped when she heard Toni proudly say “I’m more into girls anyway” to one of her friends at the table. That confession was part of the reason Cheryl became essentially useless when around the pink haired girl.

Cheryl felt a soft tap on her shoulder that jarred her from her thoughts. “Yes?” She mumbled.

“You have any snacks? I’m so hungry.” Toni whined, tugging on Cheryl’s shirt slightly.

“No, I do not and even if I did I would not share them with you.” Cheryl said sharply, ripping her shoulder out of the shorter girls grip.

Toni shrugged and leaned forward to rummage in her bag.

Cheryl heard the shorter girl grunt in a small victory as she sat back up with a bag of Doritos in her hand. She watched as Toni opened the bag and immediately began crunching loudly on the chips.

“So ...Blossom..” Toni began speaking as she crunched the chips. “Sucks you are gonna lose the cheer competition your senior year, doesn’t it?” she giggled.

Cheryl felt her face flush red. “You’re delusional. We win every year. You know this. Or did you forget you are always carrying home second place?”

Toni shrugged and put another chip into her mouth. “Only because I let you win, but it's senior year, my time to shine baby.”

“In your dreams.” Cheryl stated rolling her eyes dramatically again. 

“Mmmm..you are in my dreams Blossom.” Toni responded cheekily.

Cheryl huffed in annoyance and turned back toward the window. They weren’t even halfway there yet and Toni was already starting her back and forth with the redhead. It was frustrating and exhausting. Cheryl was caught between wanting to tell the other girl to fuck off and wanting to pin her to the seat they were sitting on and having her way with her until they got to camp.

She turned up her music as loud as her ears could handle and drifted off to a forced sleep.

*****

Cheryl awoke to someone shaking her.

“We are here Blossom.” the annoyingly familiar voice of Toni said to the redhead.

Cheryl scrunched her eyes as they adjusted to her surroundings. She immediately sensed that the bus was no longer moving.

“You got a little somethin…” Toni giggled, touching her finger to the corner of her mouth. “Didn’t take you for a drooler Blossom, but I’m easy going.” she shrugged.

Cheryl quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and ran her hands through her hair. She glanced out her window and saw the cabins they would be spending their summer in. The camp had upgraded the grounds a few years ago. The cabins were bigger, they were air conditioned and big enough to house one squad per cabin. Most of the squads were made up of 16 members. Luckily for Cheryl that meant that she did not have to share a sleeping space with any of the Serpents.

Everyone began filing off the bus, excited to start their summer and to reunite with friends they had made over the years from other schools. Cheryl waited impatiently for Toni to move but she was taking her sweet time in getting up off the seat. She had basically emptied her whole bag during the bus ride. She had magazines piled on her lap, a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders, her headphones tangled again, and an old game boy she had been tapping away on sat between the two girls. She was slowly repacking everything while Cheryl was itching to get outside.

“Can you please hurry up?” Cheryl groaned, clutching her bag in her hands.

Toni looked up from the mess in her lap and cocked her head at Cheryl. “Patience please, and to think I was going to offer to carry your bag for you.”

“I don’t need you to carry my bag for me, I am more than capable.” Cheryl said.

Toni’s eyes shamelessly scanned up and down Cheryl’s toned body. “Oh, I know you are capable. Just trying to be chivalrous is all.”

“I do not need your chivalry, so please. Fucking move.” Cheryl said as her voice rose in volume. 

Toni’s playful grin faltered slightly as she hung her head and slung her newly packed bag over her shoulder. “See ya around Blossom.”

Cheryl felt a pang of guilt when she watched Toni walk off the bus. She knew the girl was just trying to be playful but fraternizing with the enemy was never on the itinerary. The redhead shook her head to clear Toni from her thoughts and made her way off the bus as well.

She stepped onto the gravel and quickly looked for her squad members. She spotted the familiar blue and yellow bags and made her way over to the group. She was met with all smiles as she approached them.

“How was your ride?” Veronica asked the redhead quietly. “I saw that Toni sat by you...I’m sorry about that.”

“No reason to apologize Veronica.” Cheryl said through clenched teeth. “It was completely my fault for not taking you up on the generous offer to sit by you. If that is any indication of how my summer is going go though, we are going to have a problem.”

“Don’t let her get to you Cheryl, you know how she is. She knows how to get under your skin. She’s been doing it for years. We have an undefeated title to hold onto.” Betty chimed in, a positive smile on her face.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I can’t be losing my focus this early in the summer.” Cheryl laughed nervously.

“Welcome everyone!” a loud voice exclaimed drawing the Vixens attention back towards the buses. “It’s great to have you all back for another exciting summer.” one of the camp counselors, Amy began. “For those of you that have been here before you know the drill. But we will go over everything for any new comers.”

Cheryl glanced around and spotted many new faces amongst the groups. It was common to see new people each year. The seniors would graduate, and the freshmen would take their places. Cheryl had already hosted a sleepover for all new Vixens earlier in the year to get everyone acquainted.

“As you know you will bunking in a cabin with your individual squads. There will be activities each day to work on specific skill sets. We will focus on form, choreography, move execution, and of course there will be time for you all to work on your end of the summer routines. During these activities and set aside practice times you will have a counselor available at all times for questions, advice, and general consultation. We know you all are more than capable, but the resource is there.” the counselor explained.

Cheryl zoned out slightly having heard this same explantation year after year. She spotted Toni, leaning against one of the buses blowing bubbles with her gum. She spotted Cheryl right away and threw her a quick wink. 

“There is free time as well. We want you all to have fun here. We want you to have time to mingle and time to enjoy yourselves. We of course have the private rehearsal rooms, the lake, the gym, the sauna, the cafeteria, walking trails, and we usually host a few bonfires over the course of the summer.” the counselor continued to talk. “I have your cabin numbers here, along with a list of times, dates, and meeting places for each mandatory activity. If each captain could come up and grab their itineraries, we can get this show on the road.”

Cheryl excitedly walked up to the counselor to retrieve the assignments.

“Hi Cheryl!” the woman said excitedly. “It’s so great to see your face again.”

“Hi Amy, it's great to be back.” Cheryl responded, already forgetting the sour mood Toni had put her in.

“Are the Vixens ready to hold their undefeated title?” Amy asked playfully,

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Toni said, interrupting the two and grabbing the itinerary for her squad.

Cheryl watched as Amy’s eyes lit up at the sight of the pink haired girl. She couldn’t help but scoff at the interaction.

“Toni! It’s great to see you again too...I was just telling Cheryl that it was good to see a familiar face.I love what you have done with your hair by the way, more pink?” Amy asked animatedly.

Toni twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. “More pink, a little purple. Gotta change it up, ya know?”

“Absolutely!” Amy agreed. “I think it looks great.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and clasped the itinerary in her hand. “Excuse me ladies. Great to see you Amy.” she began to stomp back towards the Vixens.

“Blossom, hold up.” Toni called after her.

Cheryl reluctantly turned around to see what this girl could possibly want now. 

“Green Isn't your color ya know?” Toni laughed.

“What are you going on about?” Cheryl asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“Jealousy Cheryl, it doesn’t look good on you but...I’ll take it.” Toni laughed lightly. “It is kinda hot though.”

Cheryl turned on her heel without another word to the Serpent and rejoined her Vixens. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. The Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up y'all.
> 
> Smut warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We are excited to present you with Chapter 2 of this story. We have sooo much planned for this fic and plenty more to come. Things get interesting this chapter and will only get more interesting as time goes by. Thank you for reading! Talk to us on Twitter @lez_blossom and @tonicheryltopaz. Peep the end of chapter notes for a special treat. And as mentioned aboveeeee Smut warning ;).

Cheryl awoke the next morning peppy, and ready to start her day. The first activity that morning was not until 10 AM to give everyone a chance to refresh after the travels the day before. Of course, in true Cheryl fashion she had her Vixens up at 6:30 AM eating breakfast and jumping right into the camp experience. She had also booked them a rehearsal room for 8 AM to start practicing and brainstorming some ideas for their final performance piece. There were three rehearsal rooms which could be reserved for up to two hours at a time. That would leave them enough time to get a good start on things and make it to the first activity by 10.

Cheryl gathered the Vixens in the rehearsal room and stood in front of them until they were settled. “Welcome to another summer Vixens.” she began, clasping her hands together with excitement.

They all returned eager smiles as they waited for her to continue.

“As you all know this is my final year here and I want to keep the undefeated title. I will not accept anything but first place.” she stated kindly, but firmly. “Kevin has started some rough choreography that he is going to show us, if everyone could please give him your undivided attention.” the redhead concluded and motioned for the dark haired boy to come to the front of the room. She made he way over to her phone to start the music.

Kevin nodded a thanks to Cheryl and stood in front of the Vixens. “Alright, everyone. I will go over it a few times and I am always open to suggestions.” he nodded towards Cheryl to click play.

Right before she could start the music, the door slammed open, hitting the wall roughly. Cheryl jumped back in surprise which quickly turned to anger when she saw Toni leading her squad into the room. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Cheryl asked loudly as she stepped up to Toni without hesitation. She didn’t miss the way Toni’s eyes scanned up and down her body, lingering slightly on Cheryl’s exposed legs. Cheryl tugged her skirt down slightly as a warning to the pink haired girl.

“Ummm..we have this room this morning?” Toni said, placing a hand on her hip.

Cheryl glanced behind Toni and saw all the Serpents standing behind her with their arms crossed. “I reserved this room online early this morning before any of you were awake, I can guarantee that.”

Toni ran a hand through her pink hair and shook her head with amusement. “I did too Blossom. So...where does that leave us? All the other ones are taken.”

Cheryl eyes fell briefly to Toni’s exposed stomach. She had on her black and green cheerleading skirt, and a black crop top that exposed her belly button ring. Had her skirt always been that short? _Focus Cheryl_.

“Earth to Cheryl?” Toni giggled, causing the redhead to blush.

“I...just... get out!” she shouted at the shorter girl, knowing how pathetic she sounded.

One of the Serpents, Peaches if Cheryl remembered her name correctly, stepped up beside Toni as if she were squaring up to the redhead. 

“Back down Red, you don’t own the place. I am tired of you acting like you are the boss. You do this every year...it’s not cute” the girl said sharply, addressing Cheryl directly.

“Peaches...please, I will handle this.” Toni muttered, nudging the girl back slightly. She shook her head in annoyance at the girls outburst.

The redhead pursed her lips at the attempted intimidation. “I’m not scared of your lap dogs Topaz, so toodles!” Cheryl asserted and turned her back to the Serpents.

She heard Toni sigh as she lead her squad back out of the room and closed the door.

****

Cheryl was fuming the rest of the day having let Toni get under her skin yet again. She went through the day messing up on simple steps, missing cues, and even falling once during one of the basic routines. It was embarrassing. She was still fuming by the time the sun was starting to set. She stomped out of the cafeteria after barely touching her food with the intent to practice alone for a few hours before bed.

“Hey Cheryl wait up.” A familiar voice called after her.

Cheryl stopped and waited for her co-captain to catch up to her. 

“Is everything okay Cheryl? You’ve been...distracted today.” Veronica said carefully, searching for the right word.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from going off on the raven haired girl. “I’m...I’m fine Veronica ...just first day jitters is all.” She lied sweetly.

Veronica squinted her eyes, not buying what the redhead was saying to her. “I’ve never known Cheryl Blossom to have the ‘jitters’ about anything. It seems this mood shift happened after an encounter with a certain Serp…”

“It has nothing to do with her” Cheryl interrupted before Veronica could get the word out. “I do not let Serpents affect my mood, especially cocky, rude, and obnoxious ones.”

Veronica put her hands up in defense. “I know, I know. I was just saying that I know those girls can get annoying. They are here for the same reason we are, but we got this Cheryl don’t worry,” her co-captain nudged her in the shoulder. “Are you heading back to the cabin? I can walk with you.”

Cheryl shook her head. “No...I looked at the schedule. No one has the practice room we were in today for the rest of the night, so I am going to collect my thoughts and try to work on some of the moves to show the squad later this week. I just need some time to myself I think.”

Veronica gave her a reassuring smile. “Okay, don’t work too hard.”

Cheryl gave her a small wave and continued her walk to the practice room. She followed the trail, enjoying the only moment of peace she had all day. What a day it had been and it was only day one. She had to get her shit together before she ruined this for her whole squad. It was the last year. Now was not the time for her to get distracted or make simple mistakes. She needed perfection from her squad so she had to be perfection herself. She began visualizing the steps she had to practice in her head as she walked and became lost in her thoughts. She continued following the trail as she saw two figures walking towards her. She squinted to see if she could make out who they were. Fuck.Toni and Peaches. Not again. She was not doing this again today. She made a split second decision and hopped off the trail behind a tree to wait for the two to pass by. 

She held her breath and listened for their footsteps to disappear but they stopped where the trail broke off into two directions. 

“You coming back to the cabin Toni?” Cheryl heard Peaches ask the pink haired girl.

“Nah, I am going to go for a quick jog. It’s been a long day and I want to clear my head a bit.” Toni explained.

“Alright, see you later.” Peaches bid Toni goodbye and walked off in the opposite direction.

Cheryl waited for the second set of footsteps to disappear but a few seconds passed and she had not heard Toni move. She curiously glanced onto the trail, holding her breath and praying that the shorter girl had gone.

Instead she was met with the sight of Toni Topaz in her tight shorts, bent at the waist and touching her toes. Cheryl felt her mouth immediately go dry. She wanted to look away but she couldn't deny, Toni’s ass was perfect. The shorter girl bent back up slowly, stretching her arms over her head and leaning side to side, causing her crop top to ride up a little higher. She reached back and grabbed one of her feet, bending at the knee. Cheryl watched her tanned calf stretch under the pressure that Toni was issuing. The redhead bit on her bottom lip, she couldn't deny that the girl was in shape. She obviously took care of herself. Cheryl’s face began to heat up with embarrassment, she had to get out of there or Toni would never let her live it down. Thankfully, Toni put in her ear buds and took off down the trail. Cheryl let out a sigh of relief and headed back towards the practice rooms but not without one more backwards glance at the Serpent.

*****

Cheryl sat exhausted but satisfied on the floor of the practice room. After an hour and a half of executing move after move perfectly, she took a break. She scribbled excitedly in her choreography notebook with changes and improvements that she was going to show her squad tomorrow. She glanced at the clock, 9:00, she had another solid hour in her. She got up to turn her music back on as the door opened slowly. She saw the familiar flash of pink hair, and her stomach instantly dropped.

“I didn’t think I’d have to fight for this room so late at night ...what an interesting turn of events.” Toni said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, choosing to not respond to the girl.

“So what are you listening too?” Toni asked politely.

Cheryl sighed heavily, realizing Toni was not going to leave her alone so easily.. “Lana Del Rey...I doubt a lowlife Serpent like yourself listens to the most genius album that is Norman Fucking Rockwell.”

Toni nodded slowly. “I thought it sounded familiar. It happens to be my top album on Spotify Blossom.”

Cheryl huffed with annoyance. “I guess even Southside scum can appreciate the brilliance that is Lana Del Rey.”

Toni hummed in thought. “My taste may surprise you... I’ll tell you what Blossom... I’ll send you my playlist. Take a listen. You never know...you might be pleasantly surprised at what you find out about me.”

Cheryl crossed her arms over her chest and glanced again at the clock. This was wasting her precious time. “Will you leave me in peace if I agree?”

Toni’s lips curled into a smile. “Hmmm deal but...I will tell you...peace can be boring Blossom. How about… you take some adventure and mix it in with that peace?”

“You are insufferable. Has anyone ever told you that? “ Cheryl muttered

Toni continued smiling at the redhead. “Yes.. you.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes again and shook her head, beginning to grow irritated.

“Damn Blossom...aren't your eyes getting tired by now?” Toni joked.

“At this rate because you are challenging me.” Cheryl countered.

“Challenging you huh? You have no idea how much I can challenge you.” the pink haired girl said, her voice dropping slightly.

Cheryl gulped, not missing the way Toni’s eyes darkened briefly. “That sounds interesting ...as you say.”

“I happen to know you find me very interesting.” Toni responded, her voice just above a whisper.

“I happen to know...you find me very intriguing.” Cheryl said, her voice shaking slightly.

“Ahhh but you’ll never know the extent of how intriguing I find you.... that I am keeping to myself ...for now.” Toni answered, giving Cheryl a small grin.

Cheryl shook her head, snapping herself out of whatever trace Toni just put her in. “Are you giving me your playlist or not? I have things to do, Topaz.”

“I’ll tell you what…” Toni began as she walked over to where Cheryl had been sitting on the floor. She picked up the notebook and pen that the redhead had left behind. “I will leave right now but first….” she quickly scribbled onto the paper. “I will leave you my number as well as my Spotify name and the playlist you should give a listen to. The number should help you if you ever want to take me up on the adventure part. “ Toni threw Cheryl a wink and exited the room as quickly as she had entered.

Cheryl sat there for a few moments going through everything that just happened in her head. Did Toni Topaz just give her number to her? Cheryl looked down at her choreography book curiously to see what Toni had written down. There was Toni’s number and Spotify name scribbled down with a heart next to it. She instantly got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 

Was she really getting butterflies for a Serpent? 

All these feelings instantly rushed to her in that moment, a feeling of intrigue. Fuck...she could never deny that Toni Topaz intrigued the fuck out of her. In the past she would feel herself wondering what it would be like to get to know Toni but she pushed those feelings deep down. She was the HBIC of the River Vixens for fucks sake. They were the vixens arch rivals, she could never give in to Toni.

Toni...Toni Topaz with that sexy belly button ring, that charming smile and beautiful wavy pink hair that Cheryl just wanted to yank as she came hard in her toned arms. Oh, how she wanted that badly. Cheryl glanced down at her notebook and instantly felt curiosity toward Toni’s playlist. She grabbed her phone and began to search for her name. She browsed through the playlists and found one titled “Summer Vibes”. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was finally getting to know the pink haired girl, at least musically. She put in her AirPods and hit play on the song titled “Skin” by Rihanna. She leaned her body against the wall and closed her eyes. 

_The mood is set,_

_So you already know what's next_

_TV on blast,_

_Turn it down,_

_Turn it down_

_Don't want it to clash,_

_With my body screaming now_

_I know you hearin' it,_

_You got me moaning now_

_I got a secret set I wanna show you, oh_

_I got a secret I'mma drop 'em to the floor, oh_

Cheryl took in the music and began to think about what it would be like to actually give in to Toni Topaz and her charm. She couldn’t deny it anymore...she wanted her...craved her. Fuck...she could feel herself growing wet from just the thought of her touch. The thought of those beautiful pink lips that she wanted to run her tongue over and devour with her mouth. She could only wonder what they tasted like...what Toni tasted like. 

Cheryl craved a release in that moment. This was the point of no return with her wandering thoughts. It was either she took care of it here or at her bunk. That was not going to happen with the rest of the Vixens sleeping by her side. There was no harm in doing it here...no one was around after all. Toni had been long gone and if she did happen to come back...well…Toni could just fuck her up against this wall. That would certainly solve the undeniable urge she had for the pink haired girl. Fuck it...she was still in her cheerleading skirt...easy access. She slowly brought her hand under her vixen skirt and moved her panties to the side. She wished that the caramel skinned girl was there to rip them off her right now. She began to press her fingers onto her clit imagining it was Toni’s fingers.

_No teasin',_

_You waited long enough_

_Go deep,_

_I'mma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it_

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough_

_Know I'm feelin' ya, huh_

_Know you liking it, huh_

Cheryl moaned and instantly grew more wet...thinking about Toni roughly slamming her body against the wall. All the years of their flirty and sarcastic banter would lead up to a passionate and sensual fucking. Cheryl has no doubt that it would be mind blowing...earth shattering. 

Cheryl brought her fingers up to her full red lips. She began to suck on her index and pointer finger tasting what Toni Topaz did to her. She brought her fingers back down and began to rub her clit in a circular motion as she thought about Toni in her cheer uniform. Fuck...why did she look so fucking delectable in that uniform? 

All Cheryl has wanted to do for summers on end is throw Toni down and have those beautiful legs wrapped around her head while her face was buried deep into her soaked center. Fuck…to taste her... the way it would feel to have Toni Topaz on her tongue and screaming her name made Cheryl just about cum right there. She switched fingers and began rubbing her clit with her thumb. She slid her middle and index finger into herself. Cheryl’s dripping with arousal at just the thought of her tongue circling the Serpents clit while she screamed for her to fuck her harder. Fuck...she wanted Toni to dominate her but hell she also wanted to dominate Toni. Cheryl felt her center clench on her fingers and she knew she was close. She was sweating, panting and close to that release she was so desperately craving. To take her over the edge she thought about the end of last summer when Toni winked at her with her tongue slightly peeking out of her mouth to say goodbye. She so desperately wanted to suck on that pink tongue of hers.

_Almost there (ha, ha)_

_So baby don't stop what you're doing (Uh-huh, ah)_

_Softer than a mutha, boy, I know you wanna touch_

_Breathing down my neck, I can tell you wanna (No-o-ow)_

_And now you want it like (Oh, o-o-oh)_

_Want you to feel it now_

Cheryl Instantly felt her walls clench against her fingers and an intense orgasm shot through her body...the release is pure ecstasy. Fuck...what was Toni Topaz doing to her? In that instance Cheryl made a deal with herself. If Toni showed interest toward her this summer she would show a little interest back. She couldn’t deny it anymore...this was the last summer after all. Perhaps she would make the most of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I made Toni a little playlist for your listening pleasure. See you next Chapter ;)
> 
> Rihanna-Skin  
> Hayley Kiyoko- Feelings  
> Able Heart- On My Own (Bishu Remix)  
> The Cranberries- Linger  
> Lana Del Rey- Cola  
> Ayokay & Quinn XCII- Kings of Summer  
> Moby Rich- Yoko Ono  
> K.Flay- Giver  
> Kehlani- Honey  
> Camila Cabello- Never Be the Same  
> Demi Lovato- Cool for the Summer  
> Ann Marr- Bullet  
> Lil Peep- Gym Class  
> Wheatus- Teenage Dirtbag  
> Nicki Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign- Hot Girl Summer  
> Harry Styles- Adore You  
> Lana Del Rey- Cinnamon Girl  
> Calvin Harris- Summer


	3. The Rope Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is better than cheer camp? Cheer camp with a romantic moonlit boat ride complete with an old rope swing. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello alllll its us @tonicheryltopaz and @lez_blossom. We love reading your comments and hearing your feedback on Twitter. Thank you for reading because this story means a lot to us. We are glad we can share it with you and we hope it puts a smile on your face. Happy Thursday!
> 
> Sorry for any typos or errors y'all. We try lmao

Cheryl snuck back into the cabin way past lights out that night. She definitely felt less tense than she had since arriving at camp but she was still plagued by thoughts of her pink haired rival. She crept into her bunk unnoticed and slept with a satisfied smirk on her face.

She awoke the next morning a new woman and ready to have a successful day with her squad, unlike yesterday. She started them on a mile run down the trail she had spotted Toni on yesterday, followed by breakfast in the cafeteria, and had them at the first event of the day fashionably early. 

“Ya know Cheryl, this doesn’t start for like twenty more minutes… we could have slept another fifteen minutes.” Betty pointed out to the redhead.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the blonde. “I’m well aware Betty, but maybe if you didn’t spend your nights up late texting you’re hobo boyfriend you wouldn’t need the extra sleep.” 

Betty sighed heavily, not having the energy to argue with her cousin.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, let’s get some stretching in, I am not having anyone getting injured with these stunts today.” Cheryl instructed as her brown eyes scanned her squad. “As you know… I am planning something big this year.”

She was met with some excited smiles, but she also spotted some of the squad avoiding her gaze. 

“Don’t fret my Vixens, it is sure to wow not only the judges, but all the other squads as well.” Cheryl said mysteriously.

Veronica rose an eyebrow at her, not quite sure what she had up her sleeve.

“I want us to incorporate all that we can into our final routine. That is why I want us all to take advantage of this conditioning, we need to be as strong as we can. I want to execute the Superman, maybe add a half twist and whatever else our little hearts desire. No limits.” Cheryl said happily.

She was met with more blank stares than she would have liked. Veronica clapped her hands together and went to stand next to Cheryl. “You heard her guys! Let’s get this conditioning done, then we have the trampolines for two hours this afternoon. Plenty of time to practice our flips and our landings.”

Cheryl gave Veronica a thankful smile.

*****

Cheryl laid in her bed with ice packs on her knees. She was in tip top shape, but after her extended practice the night before in the rehearsal room, her body was feeling it after today.

“You doing okay girl?” Josie asked her from the bunk above her.

“Yes, just overdid it a bit. The trampolines are supposed be less intense, but I think that is what did me in.” Cheryl admitted.

Josie giggled in response. “Yeah, you were a crazy woman on those today. But Cheryl?” 

“Yes?” the redhead said in question.

“Don’t forget… this is supposed to be fun too, ya know?” Josie said kindly.

Cheryl bit her lip in thought and sighed heavily. “I know Josie, I just want everything to be perfect.”

“And it will girl… it will”, Josie said encouragingly. “But hey, I better see you at the first bonfire tomorrow night. I heard Veronica snuck us in some Cherry Vodka, your favorite.”

Cheryl smiled to herself. She did enjoy the bonfires. Maybe Toni would be there. Toni. Her mind briefly wandered to the Serpent. She had been so busy all day she hadn’t had time to think of the pink haired girl and the intrusive thoughts she had caused the night before. Intrusive but… hot. She hadn't even seen her today much to Cheryl’s dismay. The redhead was hoping for at least a glance. “Yes… I think I will be there”, she answered her friend drowsily. She removed the ice packs from her legs, curled up in her bunk, and dreamt of the girl who was quickly invading her thoughts. 

*****

The next day went by quickly with the anticipation of the bonfire looming over the camp. As soon as dinner was done Cheryl was back in the cabin trying to figure out her outfit for the night. She wanted to be comfortable, but she also wanted to look sexy. She settled for tight black leggings and black crop top hoodie. To top it off, she put on red vans to bring some red aesthetics to her overall appearance. Once she was satisfied with her outfit and there was not a hair out of place she and the Vixens made their way to the bonfire. 

Cheryl was prompt of course which gave her first pick for seating. Her and the Vixens all stuck to one side of the fire, not wanting to mingle. They each grabbed a drink and spilt Veronica's alcoholic gift between them all. The other squads started to show, taking their seats around the fire and chatting excitedly with one another. Of course, the Serpents rolled in fashionably late and seated themselves directly across from the Vixens.

Cheryl squinted her eyes and saw Toni’s staring at her through the flames. She was feeling brazen and quickly grabbed her phone, typing a hurried text to the pink haired girl.

**Cheryl** : Stop staring at me, Serpent. 

**Toni** : Nahh… I think you are the one staring. Like what you see, Blossom? 😏

Cheryl huffed in frustration and clicked her fingers furiously across the screen.

**Cheryl:** Don’t flatter yourself, Topaz.

**Toni:** So… Bombshell… since you clearly saved my number… what did you think of my playlist? I can only imagine you were impressed with my exquisite music taste?

**Cheryl:** You would have to try much harder than a few songs on a playlist. I’m afraid I don’t impress that easily.

**Toni:** So let me try? 

Cheryl felt her heart rate quicken. She hesitated briefly, not knowing how to respond.

**Cheryl:** Excuse me?

**Toni:** Give me a chance to impress you. 

**Cheryl** : How pray tell do you plan on accomplishing that? 

**Toni:** Hmm well… leave the bonfire and you will find out. 

Cheryl gripped her phone tightly and bit her lip in thought as she weighed the pros and cons in her head. She was intrigued, there was no denying that. She wanted to know what Toni had in mind, but she didn’t want to draw any attention to herself by suddenly leaving something she was so excited for.

**Cheryl:** How do you advise I just up and leave my squad with no reasoning?

**Toni:** I don’t know Blossom...tell them you ran out of red lipstick or something. You are a smart girl, I’m sure you can figure something out. 

**Cheryl:** 🙄🙄🙄

**Toni:** Oh come on, Blossom. Where is your sense of adventure? Why don’t you take a chance and be spontaneous for once in your life. 

Cheryl glanced at Toni across the bonfire and saw her smirking at her phone. Fuck… she was hard to resist in that black beanie and leather jacket. Fuck it. Cheryl rapidly typed a response.

**Cheryl:** Meet me by my cabin in 10 mins. 

**Toni:** You got it babe 😉

**Cheryl:** Don’t call me babe 

**Toni:** See you in 10 mins Ms. Blossom 🙃

Cheryl saw Toni immediately stand up and whisper in Peaches ear while grabbing her stomach in fake pain. She turned to walk back towards the cabins but not without throwing Cheryl a quick wink. 

Cheryl giggled to herself at the pink haired girl’s antics. Before she could allow herself to think twice she stood and made her way over to Veronica and mumbled an excuse about having cramps and having to head back to the cabin. Veronica had frowned, but waved Cheryl off and told her to get some rest. 

Cheryl made her way down the trail to meet Toni. Her heart was racing with excitement. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She was finally going to give the pink haired girl a real chance. At that realization her nerves began to take over her excitement. Cheryl’s brain was running wild right now with questions. Was this their first date? Was this even considered a date? Did Toni consider this a date? If it was in fact a date what would her squad think about her dating a Serpent? 

If this wasn’t a real date it sure as fuck felt like one. The red head was having first date jitters… maybe she really does have genuine feelings for Toni. Cheryl continued down the gravel trail deep in thought when Toni jumped out from behind a tree. Cheryl shirked in surprise and put her hand over her chest.

“Fuck Topaz! You scared the shit out of me! What are doing hiding behind a tree anyways?” Cheryl exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

“Well… I thought I’d take a page out of your book and give it a try”, Toni said with a sly smile. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about”, Cheryl mumbled while quickly looking away from the Serpent. 

“You can deny it all you want Blossom but maybe next time join me for a run. I’ll even let you run behind me so you can get a better view”, Toni winked and giggled as her smile grew.

Cheryl felt her face heat up and go red with embarrassment. This is why she had never given this a thought before, she felt so stupid. “I… this… was a bad idea. I should of never agreed to this.” 

Cheryl blinked back tears and turned to leave. Toni grabbed for her hand to stop her. Cheryl froze in her tracks the moment their hands touched. She felt an energy between them. Something she’s never felt in her entire life. It felt comforting and it felt pure. She looked down at their joined hands and already loved the way her pale skin looked next to Toni caramel skin. 

“I... I don’t want you to go… please stay?” Toni whispered quietly.

The softness in Toni’s voice made the redhead’s heart practically melt. Cheryl looked up from their intertwined hands and into Toni’s piercing brown eyes. “Tell me why you want me to stay”, Cheryl whispered back just loud enough for Toni to hear. 

Toni took a deep breath and squeezed Cheryl's hand lightly. She began to rub the palm of her hand gently with her thumb. 

Cheryl instantly felt goosebumps by the small action. 

“I want you to stay because I secretly adore you. I have since our first summer at camp. If I’m being completely honest… I find myself staring at you when I really shouldn’t. I get lost in you sometimes...the way you move… it leaves me hypnotized. I’ve spent many summers denying myself of what I feel for you. At first I was scared to tell you how I felt, but I’m willing to take the risk when it comes to you. I don’t expect you to say anything about my feelings right now. All I ask in this moment is for you to give me one night where we don’t speak about Serpents or Vixens drama? One night where it’s just you and I? Will you please stay and give me an honest chance?”

Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand, knowing that must’ve been hard the pink haired girl to admit. “Where would you like to venture tonight?” 

Toni smiled and kept their hands interlaced. She nodded her head toward a desolate trail. “I know just the place.”

*****

“I never knew we had row boats at camp”, Cheryl said with curiosity eyeing the boat house off the lake. 

Toni pulled Cheryl towards a wooden row boat laying upside down off the shore. She flipped the boat over with a grunt and began to look around for some paddles. “Cheerleaders are only focused on cheering and not much else. No one really gets the full camp experience here. This lake is beautiful… the way the water looks as the moon light bounces off it at night… it’s sensational really.” Toni eyed a couple of paddles against the boat house and smiled with glee at her discovery. 

“What are you doing, Topaz?” Cheryl asked with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. 

“Well, Blossom...something you may not know about me is that I appreciate the true camp experience. Being from Southside and all I don’t get much peace and tranquility. This lake is my escape when I come to camp. It helps me clear my mind of all the bullshit I’ve dealt with this year. Now… I’m going to go for a nice row in the moonlight... are you coming or not?” the pink haired girl asked.

Cheryl nodded dumbfounded and followed the Serpents lead. 

Toni helped Cheryl into the boat and pushed them off into the lake. The pink haired girl rowed in silence while Cheryl took in the stars above her. 

Toni took a deep breath. “I feel so calm and content when I’m out here, peaceful even. Cheryl, if I’m being honest… the way the moonlight is hitting your face right now has my heart skipping a beat. You are truly gorgeous and I’m finding it hard not to stare.” 

“Toni, if I’m being honest… maybe I don’t mind you staring”, Cheryl said quietly, looking down to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Toni instantly smiled with excitement. “There is a spot I would like to share with you. Would you be willing to adventure across the lake with me? I won’t capsize us, I promise”

Cheryl instantly replied “Yes, I’m open to it.” 

“Wait...really? I mean...I’m happy you are willing to trust me.” Toni said, with a surprised tone.

“Well, I’m in this damn row boat aren’t I? Remember Toni...you only get one chance with me… use it wisely.” Cheryl said coyly, biting back a grin.

Toni smiled and rowed them to shore to the other side of the lake. The pink haired girl got out first and pushed the boat up to shore. She grabbed Cheryl’s hand and helped her out of the wooden boat.

“Who knew a Serpent could be so chivalrous?” Cheryl giggled at Toni’s soft action. 

Toni raised her eyebrow at Cheryl for saying the word Serpent. 

“I’m sorry Toni… I promise to give this a chance.” Cheryl apologized.

Toni winked at Cheryl and squeezed her hand. She lead them down a dark pathway along the lake. She pulled out her phone flashlight to light the way. 

Cheryl squeezed her hand in anticipation, wondering where the pink haired girl was taking her.

Toni squeezed back reassuringly, “Hey… I have you… trust me.”

Cheryl nodded and they continued walking for a few minutes. Suddenly she saw a seated rope swing facing a deserted cove by the lake. The red haired girl stopped walking and found herself getting lost in the beauty and tranquillity of it all. She had definitely never been to this part of camp before. “Toni...how did you find this place?” 

"I… don’t sleep much. I’m a bit of an insomniac. I was exploring one night and I found this place. It’s been my secret spot ever since,” Toni shrugged nonchalantly.

“You… you took me to your secret spot? Why would you do that?” Cheryl asked, cocking her head.

“This place brings me some sort of stillness in a way. I thought maybe you would appreciate it and to tell you the truth…I’ve always been one for beautiful scenery”, Toni glanced at Cheryl and watched as blush took over her face once more. 

“Well, I suppose we are all about honesty tonight”, Cheryl agreed.

Toni looked over at the seated rope swing with a toothy grin. “You know… to get the full experience of my spot you should try the swing out. I promise, it’s fun.”

Cheryl shrugged, “ I’m not sure, don’t you think we are too old for that?”

“You are never too old to have fun Bombshell, lets go.” Toni grabbed her hand and brought her over to the wooden swing. “Come on give it a try… I’ll even give you a push.”

“Okay… I guess it does look fun.” Cheryl sat on the swing tentatively. She tried to get comfortable but slipped for a moment. 

Toni immediately grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling. “Hey… I got you... are you okay?” They touched for a moment and the sparks between their bodies were undeniable. 

“I’m… I’m good. Thank you, Toni”, Cheryl promised as she situated herself.

“Give yourself a good grip on the rope and I will give you a push”, Toni encouraged.

Cheryl tightened her grip and Toni started to give her gentle pushes. 

“So...do you want to play a game with me.” Toni asked as she continued to push the redhead.

“That depends on what you have in mind”, Cheryl responded back.

“How about… we play 20 questions? You don’t have to answer any questions you don’t feel comfortable with...no pressure,” Toni said sweetly.

“Hmm… I’ll play but you start”, Cheryl said unsurely.

Toni gave Cheryl another gentle push. “Hmmm… I’ll start with something simple. What’s your favorite color?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Obvi it’s red. What’s your favorite color?” 

Toni grabbed a piece of her hair and wiggled it toward Cheryl. “It’s pink, obvi.”

Cheryl grinned at the pink haired girls mocking. “Well, this is really exciting Toni. Do you have any other riveting questions to ask before I fall off this swing from boredom.” 

“I was just warming you up Cheryl. I’m all about warming a girl up… now… let’s see… who was your first girl crush?,” Toni asked happily.

“Easy.. Santana Lopez from Glee.” Cheryl said, sure of her response.

Toni gave Cheryl a mischievous grin. 

The redhead raised an eyebrow, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know… maybe someone has a thing for girls in cheer uniforms?” Toni pursed her lips and smiled.

Cheryl gave Toni a shrug, “Well, who was your first girl crush?”

Toni gave Cheryl a matching shrug, “Jessica Rabbit.”

“Jessica Rabbit?”

“Mmhmmm… Jessica Rabbit”, Toni said.

“You can't be serious? She’s a cartoon Toni,” Cheryl argued.

“I’m aware and she’s a super hot cartoon. You know… you kinda look like her.” Toni giggled.

Cheryl laughed and blushed. “I can’t with you… now ask the next question.”

Toni gazed longingly at Cheryl for a moment. “I really like hearing you laugh.”

Cheryl continued to blush, it was becoming permanent on her face at this point. “I really like you making me laugh. Now, next question.” 

“Hmmm what are some of your hobbies outside of cheerleading?” Toni mumbled.

“I enjoy reading and listening to music. Really, anything that gets me out of my head.” Cheryl answered quietly.

“I totally get that. You know there is this quote I love that says, 'Reading is just staring at a dead piece of wood and hallucinating',” Toni mused.

“I… never really thought about it that way. I suppose you’re correct.” Cheryl responded.

“I think we all need a good hallucination every now and then. A fantasy to keep our spirits up and to keep us going through the madness that is life,” Toni shared as she continued to push the red head.

Cheryl stopped the swing, “I’m… that… was surprisingly deep.”

“Well…I did say that you would be pleasantly surprised if you got to know me. Now, your turn… ask me whatever you like.” Toni grinned as she began to push the taller girl again.

Cheryl paused for a moment in thought. “What types of books do you like to read for fun? That is… if you do read for fun, Toni.” 

“I happen to love to read. Some of my favorites are  _ A Walk to Remember _ and… “ Toni began to list some of her favorites.

“Wait…” Cheryl stopped her. “Are you telling me Toni Topaz reads Nicholas Spark’s books?”

“I… yes, It’s one of my favorites. Would you of preferred I said  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ ?” Toni laughed it off.

“I guess… I never thought you would be into romantic literature, that's all.” Cheryl said quietly, more to herself.

“I have a wide variety of interests, Cheryl. I hope this little game of questions we are playing will show you that”, Toni admitted.

“This has been quite the unexpected evening. Speaking with you tonight... it has been surprisingly effortless. I’m actually feeling relaxed around you for the first time,” Cheryl reflected.

Toni stopped the swing and turned Cheryl’s face toward her as they looked into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Unexpected is exactly what I was going for this evening. I so badly want to breakdown your walls. I just… I want to get to know the real you, Cheryl.” Toni pleaded, sincerity in her raspy voice.

“You can break down my walls any day, Toni.” Cheryl whispered, her eyes briefly settling on Toni’s lips.

Toni gave Cheryl a small smile. She cupped the redheads cheek gently with her hand, stroking her thumb across the skin of her cheek. She gazed into deep brown eyes, shining slightly brighter with the moonlight. 

Cheryl eyes fixated on Toni’s lips again and they lingered for a beat longer than they should have, much like they had moments before. Enough to have Cheryl leaning forward slightly without a second thought.

Toni looked back up into the redhead's eyes. She was looking at Toni with a softness that she had never seen before. Toni began to lean forward as well, tugging lightly on the rope of the swing to bring the redhead closer.

Cheryl inhaled shakily in anticipation. Years of waiting, years of longing all coming down to this moment. She had never been this nervous for a kiss before in her entire life. Nothing could have prepared her for the moment her lips touched Toni’s. Just a slight touch at first. So light and so subtle, but so perfect. The movement was painfully slow. Cheryl could feel the pull, the pure magnetism drawing the pair together. She felt Toni carefully place her hand behind her head, tanned fingers disappearing into soft, red hair as she pulled her closer. Cheryl let her and allowed herself to melt completely into the pink haired girl.

Toni’s lips were so soft but so insistent against Cheryl’s. It was more than a kiss. It was a moment of clarity. A desire that had been shut away for far too long and it was more than the red head could have ever imagined it to be. She gently took Toni’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit lightly. She felt Toni’s hand lightly tighten on the back of her neck in approval as her tongue slid into Cheryl mouth. The redhead let a quiet moan of appreciation as she relished in the feeling of Toni’s tongue moving against hers.

Cheryl allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments but broke away from Toni’s lips slowly, her eyes still closed before it could get too heated. She inhaled slowly to catch her breath, a peaceful smile on her plump lips.

“That was ...that was amazing Cheryl” Toni breathed as she carefully removed her hands from Cheryl’s red hair.

“It… it was.” Cheryl whispered, more to herself.

“You sound surprised.” Toni chuckled.

Cheryl shook her head quickly. “No… I mean… I am, but pleasantly. Pleasantly surprised,” she smiled at the shorter girl.

Toni nodded as she grinned at Cheryl. “Can I walk you back to the cabins? I want to get you back before our squads are done at the bonfire.”

Cheryl nodded in agreement as she gazed into Toni’s brown eyes. 

Toni held out her hand to help Cheryl off the swing and led them back to the rowboat they had arrived on. The journey back to the other side of camp was quiet but in a comfortable way. Both girls content with each others company. 

Once the boat was secure back on shore the girls began their short trek back to the cabins. Cheryl glanced down at her empty hand, missing the warmth of Toni’s. She quickly grabbed for her, entwining their fingers once more. She felt Toni peer over at her and the redhead smiled to herself.

Cheryl felt disappointment when she saw her cabin came into sight. She did not want this night to come to an end. She reluctantly let Toni’s hand drop from hers. She frowned at the loss of contact.

“Cheer up Blossom, you’ll see me in the morning.” Toni smirked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes but smiled as well. “I had fun tonight Toni… thank you for taking me to your special place, it was nice to get away… and nice to get to know you.” 

“You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear.” Toni whispered as she reached up to stroke Cheryl’s cheek affectionately. 

Cheryl leaned into her touch so that Toni was cupping her cheek in her hand. 

The pink haired girl tilted Cheryl’s lips towards hers so she could give her one last kiss, which Cheryl happily accepted.

“Goodnight Cheryl”, Toni breathed.

“Goodnight Toni”, the redhead responded just as softly. 

She watched the shorter girl walk away with a dull ache in her chest. She already couldn’t wait to go to sleep just so she could open her eyes and spend another day with Toni Topaz. 


	4. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl continue to grow closer as they get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We are back with a new chapter for y'all. It is a treat getting to work with my best friend and coming up with new ideas to share in this story. As always, we hope you enjoy and feel free to ask questions, comment, or talk to us on Twitter @lez_blossom and @tonicheryltopaz. Go Team!

Toni’s eyes fluttered open as she began to wake up, a wide smile on her face. She brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her thumb over her lips. Damn..she can still taste Cheryl’s cherry lipstick. She immediately rolled over and grabbed her phone to shoot the beautiful redhead a good morning text. 

**Toni:** Good Morning, Bombshell! I barely slept a wink...I can’t stop thinking about last night. Btw your ruby red lips taste just as I imagined them.

**Bombshell** 🍒💣💥: Good Morning, Toni! You most certainly left quite an impression on me as well 💋

Tonis heart skipped a beat by that simple text. Fuck...she was falling hard. Be smooth Toni...think of something. Her fingers paused slightly as they hovered over the keys.

**Toni:** You know...we never finished our game of 20 questions.... care to finish it tonight? 

**Bombshell** 🍒💣💥: Is that your clever way of asking me on a date? 

**Toni** : Yes...I hope it’s one of many for us. 

**Bombshell** 🍒💣💥: So ask me on a date properly and I’ll consider it. 

Toni started grinning hard. This girl was something else...fuck.

**Toni:** Cheryl Blossom, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight? 

Toni anxiously bit her lip as she watched the text bubbles pop up. Her chest felt tight at the thought of Cheryl possibly saying no. The text bubble stopped with no text. Toni felt her heart fall, she started to mumble to herself “Fuck… did I do something wrong?” As she was in the middle of pouting the text bubbles started and her phone buzzed from the response. Her attitude quickly changed as she saw Cheryl’s notification.

**Bombshell** 🍒💣💥: Would you like to meet me at the boathouse? Let’s say 9ish? 

Toni pumped her fist in the air. 

**Toni:** There’s no place I’d rather be...see you then, Bombshell. 

**** 

Toni hopped out of her bed, a large grin still plastered on her face. She couldn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach as she mentally counted the hours until she would be alone with the redhead again.

“What are you so happy about? I am guessing your stomach is feeling better?” Peaches questioned the shorter girl as she looked at her suspiciously.

Toni’s smile faltered briefly as she recalled her excuse from last night. “Oh...oh yeah...much better...just went straight to bed and slept it off I think.” she lied happily.

Peaches nodded, seeming to believe her story. “Glad to hear it, we missed our captain last night though. Blossom left early too...maybe there was something bad in the cafeteria.”

Toni’s cheeks reddened slightly at the mention of the Vixen captain. “Mmm...maybe, so who's ready for tumbling today?” the pinkette quickly changed the subject.

The Serpent's all began getting ready, dressing in their practice uniforms. Toni was dressed in a flash, leaning from one foot to another, anxious to get to practice. She knew for a fact the Vixens were going to be there too. Even though she couldn’t interact with the redhead like she wanted, she would at least be able to see her. 

“Alright guys, let's get moving.” Toni encouraged, as she watched some of the Serpents taking their sweet time getting ready. “We have to be there in 10 minutes.” 

Peaches looked at Toni suspiciously again. “Chill Toni, since when do you care about being on time?”

Toni rolled her eyes at the question. “Since…since I said okay? Nothing wrong with making a good impression.” she knew she sounded unconvincing.

“Nothing like waiting until the last year to worry about impressions.” Peaches mumbled.

“Whatever….” Toni replied as she opened the door to the cabin and marched outside. 

*****

Toni arrived at the gym and chuckled to herself when she saw the Vixens already there and stretched. Cheryl’s back was to her, her red hair in a high ponytail exposing the bold blue HBIC letters on the back of her shirt. 

Toni eyes dropped down to Cheryl’s practice shorts, she couldn’t help herself...those legs. She wanted to march right up to her and kiss her again like she had last night. To feel her soft lips on hers and see the smile that Toni had never seen before last night. As if Cheryl could read Toni’s mind, she turned around and locked eyes with the pink haired girl. Toni felt her heart leap at the eye contact and was even more shocked when Cheryl didn’t look away. She held her gaze as Toni threw her a subtle wink. She watched a blush creep onto the redheads face at the gesture, but the redhead smirked in response. Toni continued to watch the Cheryl intently when a commotion from the practice floor caught her attention. 

“Stay on your side.” Toni heard the voice of Peaches exclaim.

“We are on our side, that’s why there is a line down the middle dumbass.” a voice of a Vixen shouted back. A tall brunette, she was a senior as well.

“Yeah and your foot landed on our side after your back flip.” Peaches argued.

“You guys literally just walked in, the coach isn’t even here yet. So why does it matter?” The Vixen countered.

Toni and Cheryl exchanged a worried glance as they rushed towards their squads. 

“What's going on?” Cheryl demanded an answer with a hand on her hip and a scowl on her lips.

“Typical Serpent stuff, coming in here acting all tough, trying to start shit.” The Vixen responded.

Cheryl peered sideways at Toni, silently asking for help.

“Peaches, chill.” Toni rolled her eyes. She didn't want to yell back and cause the tensions to get higher.

“I’m chill, I just think it's funny that a Vixen can’t land a backflip properly.” Peaches snickered.

Toni sighed heavily, clearly not getting anywhere with Peaches.

“Let’s see you land a backflip then.” the brunette Vixen challenged.

“I haven’t even stretched yet.” Peaches shook her head.

“Point proven then.” The Vixen giggled as she eyed the Serpents up and down.

“I’ll prove it.” a small Serpent stepped up to the forefront. Jellybean Jones. It was her first year at camp and she was brand new to the squad.

The Vixens and Serpents stepped back, giving the small girl room.

“Toni…” Cheryl whispered harshly. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Toni waved her hand. “It’ll be fine, if it gets them to shut up…” her voice trailed off.

Cheryl bit her lip unsurely as she watched the small girl take her place in the corner of the mat. 

Jellybean took a running start and used her momentum to become airborne as she began her backflip. As she came down onto the mat, her foot moved just slightly, causing her leg to slide out from under her. Her movement caused her to slide a few feet on the mat. Both squads winced as they ran over to the small girl.

“You okay, Jellybean?” Toni asked hurriedly.

“What’s going on in here?” a voice interrupted.

All heads turned towards the entrance to the gym as one of the female cheer coaches walked in.

Toni eyes widened. “Ummm...nothing...all good.”

The coach arched an eyebrow and made her way over to where the girls were circled. She shook her head when she saw the young girl whimpering and holding her shin on the mat. “Nothing...huh?”

“Just a little mat burn.” Toni chuckled nervously.

“So you were doing moves unattended?” the woman asked with an unsatisfied scowl.

“Just warming up.” Toni smiled warmly.

“Not charming your way out of this Topaz...I will give the Serpents a warning this time but you have been here for years you know the rules. Don’t do it again. Now, someone take JellyBean to the medical cabin please.” the coach said exasperated.

The squads mumbled under their breaths as they separated to their assigned sides of the gym.

“Toni...why’d you roll over like that? The Vixens were a part of it too. They were practicing before we were even here” Peaches was back up in Toni’s face.

“God Peaches, lay off. You started it anyway..I took the high road...now please...go stretch.” Toni instructed.

Toni and the Serpents ran through practice begrudgingly, the tension prevalent among the group. As soon as it was done, Toni marched off to the showers, a frown still on her face.

“Toni….” a voice whispered from behind some weight equipment.

Toni’s ears perked up as she squinted to see who it was. “Cheryl? Why are you always hiding behind shit?”

“Just come here.” she responded, stomping a foot in impatience.

Toni shook her head and walked over to the redhead’s hiding place. “You had to talk to me before tonight, huh?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “I wanted to apologize actually...but if you’re going to be childish...”

Toni’s eyes softened and she reached for Cheryl’s hand. “I’m listening.” she said sincerely.

Cheryl nodded. “I’m sorry about earlier. I should have told the girls to stop...it got out of hand...one of your girls got hurt ...I..I’m just sorry...and you took the blame. You guys have a warning, you all are fighting.”

Toni’s lips formed into a grin. “Cheryl...it’s okay. This is all fun okay? Jelly Bean is okay, Peaches will cool down by lunch, and it’s just a warning, it doesn't like...go on my permanent record or anything.”

Cheryl bit her lip anxiously as she listened to Toni’s explanation.

“Hey…” Toni whispered softly. “I swear...this is supposed to be fun Cheryl, don’t forget that.”

“You’re right Toni...I seem to forget that sometimes.” the redhead said softly.

“Don’t worry about it and we will have fun tonight, yeah?” Toni asked expectantly.

“I can’t wait.” Cheryl promised.

Toni gave her hand one firm squeeze and headed into the showers.

******

After dinner Toni paced around the cabin waiting until she could leave to meet up with Cheryl. She eyed her squad as they all sat scrolling on their phones. She wondered what excuse she could use tonight to get out of the cabin alone. She quickly slipped on a black hoodie and her white Nikes and hoped that no one was watching her.

“Where are you off too?” one of the Serpents asked as Toni bent over to tie her shoes.

She closed her eyes in annoyance. “I am going to go for a run and probably hit up one of the practice rooms after, work on some choreography.” she said nonchalantly.

“Oh, do you want company?” Peaches asked, sitting up slightly from her bunk.

Toni shook her head. “Nah, and after today I think I just need to clear my head, don’t wait up. I’ll be back by curfew.” She grabbed a duffel bag she had stuffed under her bed, slung it over her shoulder, and dashed out the door before anyone else could question her further. She took one glance back over her shoulder to make sure that no was following her.

Toni took a deep breath once outside. There was something about summer air that put her at ease. It felt nostalgic, it felt timeless. It took her back to fireflies in the backyard and staying out late with her friends. It tasted like cheap beer in the bed of a truck and an ice cream cone from her grandfather. Her stomach felt giddy because now it felt like quiet whispers and stolen kisses. Her feet moved faster, urging her body to get to the alluring redhead. 

She got there in record time, glancing at her phone. 8:45PM. She had actually beat Cheryl to something for once. She didn’t have to wait long to hear the crunch of gravel as the redhead walked towards her. Toni flashed her a smile.

“I’m glad you showed,” Toni said sincerely as she took in the taller girls appearance. She could make anything look like she was walking the runway. She had on her Vixens practice hoodie, black leggings, and white vans this time instead of red. Her hair was down in loose waves, hanging passed her shoulders.

“Of course.” Cheryl replied, cocking her head. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Toni chuckled and shrugged. “I dunno...just happy to see you is all.”

Cheryl smiled softly at the pink haired girls nerves. “Sooooo, plans for tonight?”

Toni gestured to the small boat. “Same plans if you don’t mind. I would like to finish our game and I snuck a blanket out, I figured we could like look at the stars or something….” she said sheepishly.

Cheryl’s eyes lit up. “You are soft…”

Toni playfully nudged Cheryl with her shoulder. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Cheryl pledged as she gestured a lock on her lips.

Toni giggled and helped Cheryl into the small boat once more and got them comfortably into the water.

“So...what is your dream job?” Toni asked, hopping right back into the game, not wanting to waste a second of getting to know the redhead.

“I would love to be an artist actually…” Cheryl’s voice trailed off. “But...it’s not plausible.”

“Why not?” Toni pried carefully. “I am sure you are amazing.”

Cheryl shrugged half heartedly. “My mom doesn’t think it’s a real career. She thinks my time needs to be spent on ‘real’ things. She doesn’t think my sketches can amount to anything...but...I’m used to it and she’s probably right.”

Toni’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Fuck her...does it make you happy?”

Cheryl’s eyes lit up slightly. “Extremely.”

“What do you like about it?” Toni asked, intrigued by Cheryl’s talents.

“I like...being able to take an image, whether it be in my mind or something that I have seen before and making it come to life. It is mine. It is how I see it. It is calming. It just...it makes me happy. No one can tell me if it’s perfect or not because only I know what it is really supposed to look like.” she concluded, her voice getting quiet.

Toni gave her a small smile and stopped paddling briefly so she could look Cheryl directly in the eyes. “That’s beautiful Cheryl, just like you. And for the record, you don’t have to be perfect around me. Plus I think imperfection is sexy.” she winked.

Cheryl giggled. “I appreciate that Toni, you know how to make me feel better. It feels nice to get some of that off my chest.”

Toni gave her another genuine smile as she started paddling again.

“What’s your dream job Toni?” Cheryl asked happily.

“Easy...photographer...I love to take pictures. I think it's freeing, being able to capture the essence of an object and try to do it justice, I want to show people how I see the world too..” Toni said dreamily.

“I...that this is wonderful, Toni.” Cheryl said, grabbing her hand. “I guess it’s my turn...hmmm...biggest fear?”

Toni gulped silently. “Honestly...that I would never get a shot with you.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened slightly as she planted a kiss to Toni’s cheek, not knowing quite what to say.

Toni didn’t want to push her so she quickly thought of the next question before Cheryl could comment. “Worst habit?” Toni asked as she paddled the boat across the water.

Cheryl paused before she spoke. “Making people feel like they don’t have a shot and taking everything too serious.”

“Cheryl….” Toni said sincerely. “Stop that, we both have been less than kind to each other over the years, but we are here now and that’s what counts.” 

Cheryl nodded as she swallowed thickly. “Okay, let’s keep it light. Superpower you wish you could have?”

Toni answered instantly. “Flying, absolutely flying. You?”

“Hmmm...I guess...invisibility. I feel like it would be convenient if I could just disappear at the drop of a hat.” Cheryl said sadly. “Sorry… I know I said to keep it light.” she chuckled.

Toni’s lips turned down into a pout. “I would miss you if you were invisible. You’re way too beautiful to want to hide away.”

Cheryl’s pale skin flushed red. “Thank you, Toni ...okay, first kiss?”

Toni pursed her lips in thought. “You know Fangs, the male cheerleader on our squad?”

Cheryl nodded in confirmation.

“Him. I was like 10 and we just thought it would be fun, ya know. Innocent kid stuff.” Toni waved it off.

“And when did you kiss a girl?” Cheryl asked curiously.

“I kissed a girl when I was ...hmm…. Sixteen I think. Yeah sixteen. It was a Halloween party. She was dressed up as whatever girls dress up as ‘sexy nurse’ or whatever and we kind of danced around it all night but when she went to leave, I grabbed her and we kissed.”

“So you’ve always been one for romantic gestures.” Cheryl noted.

“I wouldn't call it romantic...it was more of three wine coolers and she was hot.” Toni laughed. “What about you? Who was your first kiss?” 

Cheryl sighed slightly as she thought of the answer to the question. “You remember that girl Heather, she was on the Vixens in middle school until like Sophomore year?”

Toni tried not to roll her eyes as she remembered the blonde and Cheryl being attached at the hip Sophomore year. “Yes...I think I remember her.” 

“Well, we kissed here at camp in like 7th grade...that was my first kiss.” Cheryl shrugged.

“Thanks for sharing that with me Cheryl...I love getting to know about you.” Toni insisted as their boat finally hit the shoreline. “And we are here.” Toni announced as she helped Cheryl out of the boat.

She walked over towards the swing from the night before and laid down the blanket she had brought. She helped Cheryl sit down as she plopped on the blanket next to her, laying flat on her back. Cheryl followed suit, laying side by side with the pink haired girl.

“Favorite movie?” Toni asked as she stared up at the sky, slowly moving her hand towards Cheryl’s. She reached her pinky out to gently graze Cheryl’s skin.

“Titanic.” Cheryl giggled, inching her hand into Toni’s touch.

“Really????” Toni said in mock disappointment. “Let me guess, you think there was room for Jack on the door?”

“It’s a classic Toni!” Cheryl argued. “And no but I think they could have taken turns or something,” she laughed. “What’s yours?”

“Fight Club, duh! Now that is a classic.” Toni countered. “ The first rule of fight club is, you do not talk about fight club.”

Cheryl shook her head with a laugh. “Okay, okay. I’ve never seen it but that would be your favorite.” 

Toni placed her hand over Cheryl’s as they continued to stare up at the sky. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

“That’s hard.” Cheryl sighed. “But...I would have to say France. I love the language, the culture, the history. I would love to visit...you?”

“I think Iceland. I would love to see the Northern Lights.” Toni gushed. “I just think that would be life changing.”

Cheryl turned over so that she was facing Toni. “You are so complex,Toni Topaz.”

Toni turned on her side as well, staring into brown eyes. “I like the element of surprise,Cheryl Blossom.”

Cheryl smiled, staring back at the shorter girl. “I lost track of questions.” she giggled.

“Me too.” Toni admitted.

“One more?” Cheryl asked, batting her eyes at the pink haired girl.

“Okay...okay...last question...what is...the most spontaneous thing you’ve ever done?” Toni asked, her eyes flashing with mischief.

Cheryl bit her lip in thought. “Do I look spontaneous to you?”

Toni shrugged. “I don’t think one can ‘look’ spontaneous but if you mean do you seem reserved sometimes? Then…” her voice trailed off.

“Yes...reserved…” Cheryl whispered more to herself. “I don’t think I have an answer to that question...I’m sure you do though.”

“You don’t wanna know Blossom…” her eyes twinkled again. “But...I could help you out if you want?” the pink haired girl offered.

Cheryl arched an eyebrow in question. “Meaning?”

Toni’s grin took up her whole face. “Have you ever been skinny dipping?”

Cheryl’s face heated up at the question. “I...oh...yeah plenty of times.”

“Really?” Toni asked, not buying the act.

“Well...no.” Cheryl confirmed.

“Would you like too?” Toni asked slyly.

Cheryl shrugged at the suggestion. “Why not?”

Toni’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait really?”

“Yeah... I mean...camp is supposed to be fun right?” Cheryl countered.

Toni’s mouth was comically hung open. “Umm...yes...absolutely yes.”

Cheryl stood up and removed her Vixens sweatshirt, leaving her in a black sports bra before Toni could even blink. “Turn away your prying eyes.”

Toni gulped and turned her back to the redhead. She waited a few moments until she heard a small splash of water. “Can I turn now?” Toni asked.

“Mmhmmm.” Cheryl responded.

Toni bit her lip in excitement as she threw off her hoodie quickly. “Are your prying eyes closed?” she called to the redhead.

“Yessss Toni.” the redhead giggled.

Toni shook her head with amusement and finished removing her clothes as she made her way to the water. She saw the exposed, pale shoulders of the redhead peeking out of the water, and her long hair had been tied into a bun on top of her head. Toni placed her foot in the liquid, testing the temperature. “You didn’t tell me it was cold, Blossom.” Toni chuckled.

“Just jump in.” Cheryl laughed.

Toni inhaled sharply, closed her eyes and jumped into the water. She shivered slightly as she swam over to the redhead.

“Can you touch the bottom?” Cheryl asked coyly as she eyed the shorter girl.

“Oh...so you have jokes now...for your information, I cannot.” Toni huffed.

Cheryl giggled playfully as she kept a safe distance from the pinkette.

Toni watched the redhead curiously, noting how every time Toni moved a bit closer, she moved equally further. She decided to tread in one spot, not wanting to scare the taller girl.

“So...what do you think?” Toni asked as she watched the moonlight light up Cheryl’s pale skin.

“It...it’s freeing.” Cheryl admitted as she moved a couple inches closer to Toni.

Toni nodded in agreement. “It is...and...just like last night...I have to say the moonlight does wonders for you Cheryl Blossom.”

Cheryl looked down shyly. “It does wonders to you too…”

Toni’s heart beat increased and her mind was spinning. She wanted to be respectful but Cheryl Blossom was completely naked 10 feet from her and she was complimenting her. A splash of water to the side of her head broke her from her thoughts. “You...did...not just splash me..” Toni said with feigned annoyance.

Cheryl chuckled and shrugged innocently. “Maybe...I did...maybe I didn’t…” she sent another surge of water at the shorter girl.

Toni blinked the water of her eyes with a laugh and swam closer to Cheryl. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

Cheryl shrieked in suspense as Toni angled her hand back to splash her. The water hit her square in the face.

Toni put up a fist in triumph which she quickly put down when she saw Cheryl’s brown eyes peering sadly at her with her bottom lip pouted out. “Nope...no...I will not fall for the puppy dog face.”

Cheryl blinked slowly and pouted her lip out as far as it could go.

“I’m sorry, Cheryl.” Toni said carefully reaching out for her hand.

Cheryl took it gently as Toni pulled her a bit closer. As soon as she was close enough she broke out of her pout and splashed Toni once more, a large wave of water landing on the top of her head, drenching her pink locks.

Toni opened her mouth in shock which quickly turned into a fit of laughter. 

Cheryl laughed right along with her, the sound pouring out of her mouth faster and harder than it had in years. She was laughing so hard that she placed a hand over her stomach and grasped onto Toni’s shoulder to calm herself.

Toni’s body stiffened slightly at the contact but she relaxed when Cheryl looped her hands loosely around Toni’s shoulders. Toni tentatively found Cheryl’s waist under the water and placed her hands on her bare skin gently. She searched Cheryl’s face for consent and she received a nod in return. She ran her hands along Cheryl’s smooth skin under the water and pulled her close. 

Cheryl made the next move, lowering her hands from Toni’s shoulders down her back, letting her hands settle right above her backside.

Toni moved her hands up Cheryl’s sides, purposely avoiding her breasts as she wrapped her hands around her neck.

Cheryl pulled Toni the last few centimeters connecting their foreheads and biting her lip in pleasure as their breasts pressed against one another. Toni legs instinctively wrapped around Cheryl’s waist as they breathed each other in.

Neither girl dared to move or speak as they enjoyed the intimate moment, smooth skin against smooth skin. 

Toni’s heart rate picked up as Cheryl stared into her eyes with pure contentment. “I want to kiss you.” she breathed.

Cheryl’s eyes closed slowly, her full lashes resting gently on her cheeks. She connected their lips in a slow kiss, gently taking Toni’s bottom lip and sucking slightly as she glided her hands up and down Toni’s toned back.

Toni allowed Cheryl to control the kiss, letting her set the pace and rhythm. She felt the redhead lower her hands to her backside, caressing her skin ever so gently. The simple motion ignited a spark in the shorter girl as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth. 

Cheryl moaned lowly at the feeling of Toni’s tongue exploring her mouth. She dug her nails into the flesh of Toni’s backside as the kiss became more fervent. 

Toni broke away from Cheryl’s lips with a heavy pant. “Do you want to stay in the water or do you want to get out?”

Cheryl took a moment to catch her breath. “I am getting a bit chilly.”

Toni unwrapped herself from the redhead as they made their way back to the shore. Toni allowed Cheryl to step out of the water first, trying to avert her eyes when the redhead was fully out. The moonlight lit up her pale skin, causing it to shine brightly, making it impossible for Toni to look away.

Toni followed after her, shivering slightly as the night air hit her wet skin. Cheryl turned to face Toni, her eyes shamelessly taking in the shorter girls naked body. Toni returned the gaze, speechless at how flawless the girl standing in front of her was. No words needed to be said, the silent admiration was clear in each pair of brown eyes.

The girls made their way back over to the blanket. Toni went into her bag she had snuck out and grabbed the pair each a towel. The shorter girl wrapped a towel around Cheryl and one around herself. Toni gave Cheryl a hug from behind and held her body close to her to keep her warm. “Are you feeling a little warmer now?” she asked quietly.

“Wow, someone came extra prepared tonight.” Cheryl giggled, “I’m still slightly cold...maybe we can cuddle on the blanket?” 

Toni face lit up at the idea of cuddling with the beautiful redhead, “That sounds perfect, Bombshell.”

They wrapped their towels tighter around their bodies and sat on the blanket close to each other. It was silent for a moment, both girls taking in the milky twilight surrounding them. 

“Mmm well… this is fun. How about we listen to some music...set the mood a bit?” Toni smiled as she reached for her phone. She began to scroll through, carefully looking for a certain song. Her eyes lit up when she found the one she was searching for. She pressed play and glanced over at the beautiful girl beside her. 

_ “Kiss me, out of the bearded barley _

_ Nightly, beside the green, green grass _

_ Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _

_ You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress” _

Cheryl brought her hand to her lips to suppress a giggle from the pink haired girls song choice. 

Toni began to blush and paused the song. “ I know this song is corny...I’ll change it…” 

Cheryl reached for Toni’s hand. “ I’m a big fan of corny romantic gestures. Please keep the song on T.T...I love it.” 

Toni smiled from ear to ear. “T.T? That’s a new nickname... I’ll take that over Sapphic Serpent any day.” she threw the redhead a wink.

Cheryl was now blushing. “ I...I don’t have to call you that if you don’t like it.” 

Toni stared longingly at the Vixen for a moment. Simply in awe of how much she was falling for the girl. Toni pressed play and the song continued. 

_ “Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight _

_ Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_ Lift your open hand _

_ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_ Silver moon's sparkling _

_ So kiss me” _

Toni brought her hand to the redheads soft skin and softly caressed her face with her thumb. “ Shh... I love the nickname...Cher.” 

_ “Kiss me, down by the broken tree house _

_ Swing me upon its hanging tire _

_ Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat _

_ We'll take the trail marked on your father's map” _

Toni slowly leaned in for a kiss but the redheaded girl pulled back and looked into Toni’s brown eyes. 

“I want you…Toni, badly, but I’m scared. I want it to be perfect because I’ve wanted it for so long with you. I...do you think we are moving too fast?” Cheryl asked as she searched Toni's eyes for an answer. 

_ “Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight _

_ Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_ Lift your open hand _

_ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_ Silver moon's sparkling _

_ So kiss me” _

“Cheryl, I would never want to rush anything between us. If you feel like it’s too soon I’m more than happy simply kissing and enjoying this moment with you. I do want you to know that I’m crazy about you. I have spent many nights wondering what could be between us...I can’t get you out of my head. “ Toni admitted quietly.

_ “Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight _

_ Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_ Lift your open hand _

_ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_ Silver moon's sparkling _

_ So kiss me” _

“I’ve laid in bed thinking about you and only you. What it would be like for us to have a moment together. I’m truly jealous of anyone who gets to spend time with you. I… I want so many things with you but most of all I simply want to breathe you in and enjoy your presence.” Toni expressed.

_ “So kiss me _

_ So kiss me _

_ So kiss me” _

Toni began to cup Cheryl’s face and looked into her soft brown eyes. She gently caressed her cheek with her thumb as she gazed longingly at the redhead. “ This feels right to me…I know we have so many things against us. We basically come from opposite sides of the world to people… yet I’ve never felt more connected to someone in my entire life. I can’t help myself...I’m falling hard for you.” 

_ “So kiss me _

_ So kiss me _

_ So kiss me” _

“I’m falling hard for you too, Toni. I’ll admit I’ve always had an attraction for you since the beginning. When I listened to your playlist in its entirety the first time...I got a glimpse of the real you. I saw you more clearly...I never wanted to look away from you after that.” Cheryl said.

_ “So kiss me _

_ So kiss me _

_ So kiss me” _

The music began to fade out and the couple could only hear one another breathing. Toni’s eyes softened “I never want you to look away from me Cheryl. I adore you...I just want to be closer to you. I want to know everything that made you the person you are today. I’m in no rush...no pressure...I promise you that.” 

Cheryl whimpered at how soft the pink hair girl was being with her. “ Toni...that is unbelievably sweet of you. I appreciate you saying those words to me. I grew up with a lot of built up pressure in my life. My parents have pressured me since I was born. All I have ever felt is this weight on my shoulders… this pressure to be perfect. This feeling of having to make everyone around me happy...even if I feel unhappy. I…” Cheryl looked down and took a deep breath.

Toni grabbed her hand and held it tight, stroking it softly. “It’s okay, take your time, Cher.” Toni gave the anxious girls hand another squeeze. 

“ I...I rushed into my first time. I told you about my first girlfriend, Heather. I thought she was the one. She made me feel special and like I was the only girl in the world. I felt happy with her..” Cheryl’s voice trailed off.  “The night before she moved I decided I wanted to take that step with her. She was my first love...I wanted to give myself to her in every way possible.” Cheryl's eyes began to water. "I thought if I let myself be in the moment with her...if I let myself go and just truly feel for her...it would be perfect. I thought it was a perfect first time...I let myself go and I felt weightless for once in my life.” 

Toni wiped tears that began to fall off the redheads pale cheeks. 

“After that night she kissed me passionately goodbye. She told me not to worry and everything between us would stay the same. No matter what we would still remain together… we would make it work. We promised to spend every weekend together….and keep in touch. By midweek she began to text me less and less. I would call and she would tell me she was busy and getting adjusted to her new school. I began to feel like I did something wrong…I became obsessed and kept going over and over in my head of what I could have gone wrong. Heather finally stopped responding altogether. She ghosted her own girlfriend of three years. After that I promised I would never let myself go there with anyone else...ever again.” Cheryl took a deep breath and wiped the tears streaming down her face with both hands. 

“Cheryl...It kills me to see you cry. I can’t stand to see that hurt in your eyes.” Toni began to tear up by how heart broken the Vixen was. “I want to be able to relate to your story but the truth is...the times I had sex have never been very meaningful. It was always physical and never anything special to me. I appreciate you sharing your fears and doubts with me. I want our first time to be meaningful for the both of us. I want you to feel comfortable with me...I want us to connect on a deeper level. I crave that with you and I’m willing to wait until it feels right for the both of us.”

“Thank you, T.T. It means so much to me not to feel pressured when it comes to you.” Cheryl said with a watery smile.

Toni took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped the excess tears off Cheryl’s face. “I will never get tired of you calling me, T.T.” 

“I’m happy you like it…I really enjoy calling you, T.T. It feels special to me to call you a name no one else has for you.” Cheryl smiled.

“What we have is special, Cher. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve spent too many years trying to get to this point with you. I promise...I’m completely in this with you.” Toni pledged.

Cheryl quickly gave Toni a hard hug. The pink hair girls body jolted back from the force of it. Cheryl held on tight with her arms around her waist...she brought her face into the smaller girls neck. Taking deep breaths and breathing in the girl she was falling for. She sighed with how content she felt in the moment. 

Toni cuddled into Cheryl, “ I do have one last question, Cher.” Toni said looking down at the redhead.

“Which is?” Cheryl asked as she cuddled more into Toni. 

“Are you a big spoon or little spoon?” Toni smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for those that may not know. Kiss Me- Sixpence None the Richer.   
> Toni, that big ole softie


	5. Chocolate, Cherry Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue coasting for these two. Toni is soft af yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is a new chapter for you from our cheer fic we'd like to share. We are very proud of this story and are really happy you are enjoying it! As always I have to say it is a pleasure to write with @lez_blossom and I feel fortunate to be able to work on this with her. It's also super fun to write them in this way and this setting. Please let us know your thoughts, feelings, emotions, etc on here or we have Twitter @tonicheryltopaz and @lez_blossom. B-E A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E  
> ~Dani

Cheryl awoke in her bunk with a smile on her face. Her night with Toni was beyond magical. She couldn’t wait to see the pink haired girl again. Cheryl grabbed her phone and began to read her text conversations with the beautiful Serpent. Reading her texts with Toni made her body tingle. She grazed her thumb over the keypad, wondering if she should be the one to text first. She took a deep breath and decided to simply go with her feelings at that moment. 

**Cheryl:** Good morning my little spoon 😉 I trust you slept well after our little rendezvous last night? 

**T.T 💘:** Mmm Cher...I closed my eyes picturing that beautiful face of yours and slept peacefully. I had an incredible night with you. I miss you already ❤️

Cheryl instantly gasped as she read the message. She was taken aback by the pink haired girls confession. Maybe Toni was different from Heather? Maybe she should let herself fall...let herself feel again. Cheryl sat in her bunk pondering for a moment. Would it be so bad to take another chance? Even with Heather she never felt this pull toward someone. She swore she would never fall again but here she was falling…hard. The scary part was that she didn’t want to stop falling. She wanted to embrace this...she wanted to see where it went. The red head was trying hard not to overthink it. She had to take this day by day. “Day by day,” she repeated to herself. She took a deep breath and tried to suppress the aching she felt in her chest. She was deep in her mind when her phone buzzed in her hand and interrupted her thoughts. 

**T.T💘:** Leaving me on read soo soon, gorgeous? Say it ain’t sooo 😉

Cheryl began to giggle. How could this girl be so unbelievably cute? 

**Cheryl:** I’m sorry T.T I was debating on what lipstick to wear today. Maple Red or Sand Nude?

**T.T💘:** My heart does flips when you call me T.T. Hmmm I do love your signature Maple Red lipstick...it’s very Cheryl Bombshell but...I’ll tell you the nude brings out those plump lips more. 

Cheryl bit her lip and smiled.

**T.T💘:** Ugh, I’m dying over her Bombshell! When can I see you again??

**Cheryl:** We can meet tonight at the boathouse? The usual time? 

**T.T💘:** Hmmm well I was thinking we could change it up...can we meet at the mess hall tonight? 

**Cheryl:** The mess hall? It’s closed after 8. What are we going to do at the mess hall? 

**T.T💘:** That’s for me to know and you to find out, Bombshell. We should meet at 11PM though… is that too late for you? 

**Cheryl:** You’re really keeping me from my beauty sleep these days 😉

**T.T💘:** You don’t need any beauty sleep, baby. You are gorgeous enough 😉

**Cheryl:** Oh, someone is being very suave today ☺️

**T.T💘:** I speak only the truth,Cher. Your beauty transcends me ❤️

**Cheryl:** That was unbelievably sweet of you to say,T.T. 

**T.T💘:** Does that mean you will meet me tonight?

**Cheryl:** I will be there at 11PM 💋

**T.T💘:** Perfect! See you then, beautiful girl!

*******

Cheryl was ignited with energy after her morning text exchange with Toni. It took everything in here not to grin like a fool on the way to breakfast. During the walk to the mess hall Cheryl kept slipping her phone out of the pocket of her Vixen hoodie to scroll and reread through their messages. _ Beautiful girl _ . Her heart skipped a beat as she read Toni’s words over and over again.

“Cheryl?” Josie asked, causing the redhead to break her eyes from the screen.

“Hmmm?” she asked.

“I was just asking if you had anything for us to work on today in particular?” Josie asked sweetly.

Cheryl pursed her lips pensively, her mind everywhere but cheerleading for once. “Whatever you all feel like we need to work on.”

Josie’s mouth dropped slightly. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes Josie, what kind of question is that?” Cheryl asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nothing..it’s just, you always have something ready for us to work on.” the Vixen giggled slightly.

Cheryl shrugged as she pulled her phone back out of her pocket.

“I’ll go ask Veronica.” Josie mumbled under her breath as she ran to catch up with the raven haired girl.

Cheryl scrolled through her phone yet again, blissfully unaware.

****

After breakfast the Vixens headed to the gym again to practice on some of their flips and stunts. Cheryl watched the Vixens as they flipped and tumbled across the mat, not providing her usually criticisms or suggestions. She didn’t notice Veronica eyeing her suspiciously the whole time.

“You’re up Cheryl, do you want to do your back handspring? You almost have it landed perfect.” Veronica encouraged the redhead.

“Almost? I do have it perfect, Veronica.” Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully. “But, I will do it.”

The redhead walked to the corner of the mat confidently. She inhaled slowly, filling up her lungs before she began her sprint towards the middle of the mat. She moved her body into the proper position, practicing the move she had done hundreds of times. Despite beginning flawlessly, she landed less than perfect, earning a slight cringe from her co-captain.

Veronica quickly recovered the look on her face and clapped her hands together. “Good job Cheryl!”

Cheryl ran her hands over her shirt to smooth it out after her hectic landing. She plastered on a fake smile and went back to the corner to try again. After four valiant attempts, Cheryl finally landed perfectly earning an enthusiastic round of grateful applause from her squad. She gave them a small smile and went to stand by the side to watch the Vixens practice. Lucky for her, their form was a lot better than hers for once. Cheryl smiled in amusement at her sudden change in attitude and the reason behind it.

Toni was already causing her to breathe. To remove the pressure she had been putting on herself every summer. Never thinking of anything but winning and perfection. It was frightening. The connection was undeniable. The redhead couldn’t help but sigh in gratitude at the feeling that Toni was giving her. She had not felt this way in a long time, maybe ever.

She didn’t want to let down her Vixens either. Her preoccupation with Toni was obviously causing her to lose concentration. She knew she had to find a balance, much like Toni did. Toni performed flawlessly all while managing her squad and keeping a relaxed demeanor. She smiled to herself, that was another thing she admired about Toni, her mental list was becoming exceedingly long in the short time she had spent getting to know the other girl. She clapped her hands together and gave her all, cheering on the Vixens the rest of practice.

******

“Cheryl...you were a little bit…. off today again.” Veronica said lightly, not wanting to upset the redhead. 

Cheryl eyed her co-captain for a moment, internally debating if she should confide in the other girl or not. She knew she could trust her, but she was scared ‘“Well...can I tell you something Veronica?” she asked, grasping her friend’s wrist and pulling her off to the side.

“Of course Cheryl.” Veronica responded sincerely. “What is it?”

“There is a reason I have been..off..” Cheryl began, still hesitating slightly.

“Yeah, you’re exhausted. I’ve never seen you lose sleep over a competition.” Veronica noted, pursing her lips, also noticing the dark circles under Cheryl’s eyes that she had tried to cover. 

“I..uhhh..I’m not losing sleep over the competition Veronica, we all know the Vixens perform flawlessly under our command.” Cheryl reminded her.

Veronica shook her head with a smirk.

“I have been out…” the redhead said as she watched Veronica frown at the vagueness.

“Out? Out where?” Veronica squinted suspiciously.

Cheryl’s brown eyes darted around the gym to make sure no one was within ear shot. “Out with..Toni...Topaz..” she mumbled, almost inaudible.

“With who?” Veronica held up a hand, not able to understand the taller girl.

“Toni Topaz..” Cheryl said just a little louder.

“Cheryl, I can’t hear you.” Veronica stomped her foot with frustration.

“TONI TOPAZ, Veronica, out with Toni Topaz!” Cheryl proclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Veronica’s mouth widened and then changed into a large grin. “Cheryl Blossom….this is….this is scandalous.”

Cheryl closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. “Please don’t make a big thing out of it, I am...confused enough as it is.”

Veronica’s features softened slightly. “Cheryl..you can talk to me about anything. I’m sorry, I was just stunned is all.”

Cheryl walked the pair over to the metal bleachers on the side of the gym and they sat side by side. The redhead rubbed her hands together nervously as she began to speak. “Toni and I kind of have been hanging out at night the past couple nights.” she began. “I mean we rode together on the bus...then after that incident in the practice room I ran into her again that night and I got her number and I don’t know...something kind of shifted.”

Veronica watched Cheryl intently, waiting for her to continue.

“The night of the bonfire…” Cheryl started but was quickly interrupted.

“I knew something was up! You would never miss a bonfire.” Veronica said cockily. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Veronica, we both left within seconds of each other, not very subtle.”

Veronica shrugged. “You guys are like sworn enemies, the last thing people would suspect is the two of you sneaking off. Anyways...give me the deets.” the raven hair girl pried.

Cheryl signed heavily. “I don’t know Veronica. I mean she is so romantic. She took me out on the lake, we talked, we laid under the stars, we kissed..it’s...it’s like too good to be true.” 

Veronica tilted her head. “What do you mean? It sounds swoon worthy.”

“It is, but..I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready. The way I feel about her...it’s strong Veronica. I feel it here.” Cheryl pointed her index finger to her chest. “I don’t want to be hurt...and this will hurt me if things don’t work out.”

Veronica reached over to grasp a pale hand gently. “Cheryl...it’s okay to feel something for her. Just because you care deeply about someone, it doesn’t always mean they will hurt you.”

Cheryl felt tears begin to well in her eyes. “I don’t know anything different..”

Veronica shifted slightly, turning her body completely towards the redhead and dropping her voice to a whisper. “Cheryl..not everyone is like Heather..I promise. It’s okay to feel something for Toni. If even half of what you are describing is true, it sounds like she is into you too.”

“She is Veronica, she totally is and that is what is scary. She wants to meet up again tonight, I told her yes but now..I, it just all seems to be so intense.” Cheryl admitted.

“Intense can be good Cheryl, it just means you care deeply. Go tonight, completely open minded, care free, with a clear intent. Only focus on her. See what happens. I think you may see things a bit more clearly. See Toni for Toni. Don’t compare her to anyone else.” Veronica offered.

Cheryl bit her lip and nodded slowly. “Okay...I will. I will go tonight. Cover for me?” she asked sweetly.

“Of course Cheryl. Now go take a nap.” Veronica laughed, helping the redhead up off the bleachers. 

*****

Cheryl tried to take a nap but she could not stop the giddiness she felt. She tossed and turned in her bunk, not able to find a comfortable position, her mind racing with thoughts of Toni. She was eager to find out what the shorter girl had planned for them. She picked up her phone, she still had hours to go before meeting up with the other cheer captain.

She sighed heavily and jumped out her bunk eager to find something to distract her mind for the next few hours. She grabbed her notebook from her bag and flipped through her cheer notes, seeing if there were any changes that needed to be made. She aimlessly flipped through and came across the words Toni had written days ago. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran her fingers over the curvy letters of Toni’s handwriting. It was crazy how a few marks on a piece of paper had catapulted them to where they are now. 

“What are you grinning at Cheryl?” Kevin asked as he watched her with intrigue from across the cabin.

She closed the notebook quickly, trying to hide the blush on her face. “Nothing..just going over the routine notes.” she wasn’t technically lying.

“Oh cool! You want to run through it with me?” Kevin asked as he hopped off his own bunk and made his way over to Cheryl.

She smiled happily, a perfect way to waste some time. “Sounds great.”

******

Finally, hours later Cheryl crept down the familiar trail to the mess hall that she walked three times a day. She used her cell phone light to guide her as her heart beat loudly in her ears. She was not sure where she was supposed to meet Toni, but figured she would be waiting somewhere out front. 

The building came into sight and she saw a figure sitting on the stairs. The small frame of the shadow was a dead giveaway for Toni. Cheryl quickened her pace and approached her with excitement in her chest. She saw the figure stand as she got closer and smiled when she saw her phone light illuminate the pink hair of the girl she was meeting.

Toni met her halfway and pulled her into a welcoming embrace. “You made it.” she observed as she buried her face into soft red hair.

Cheryl whispered ,“Toni, I’m still not sure why we are here after hours?” 

“Patience’s baby… all will be revealed soon.” Toni said with a mischievous smile. 

“Calling me baby already?” Cheryl smirked. 

“Mmhmm get used to it… baby.” Toni winked at the now blushing redhead. 

Toni reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a large circular key ring. She poked her tongue out to the side in deep concentration as she began to try every key on the ring to get the locked mess hall door open. Toni began to mumble something about them changing the lock every year.

Cheryl squinted down at them sensing the keys looked vaguely familiar. “Toni?”

“Mhmmm?” Toni mumbled still fiddling with the massive amount of keys.

“Are those counselor Amy’s keys?” Cheryl addressed with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, they are, Bombshell.” Toni replied with a giggle. 

“Toni!” Cheryl blurted out.

“Shush...Cher! Do you want to get us caught? No surprise for you then.” Toni reprimanded playfully.

“Toni...can you please tell me what’s going on already?” Cheryl insisted.

Toni yelped with excitement when the lock clicked open. “Finally...we only have so much time.” 

“Time for what, Toni?” Cheryl said with her hands on her hips. 

Toni rolled her eyes at the stubborn redhead and grabbed her hand to pull her inside. “I can see you are not one for surprises,Cher.”

“I can’t keep you with your nicknames for me at this point, Toni.” Cheryl rolled her eyes with amusement.

“Someone is getting anxious i see. Follow me to the kitchen. You will get your surprise there.” Toni promised, hoping to ease some of the redheads' worries.

The vixen followed the mysterious Serpent to the kitchen. Her mind wondered what the pink haired girl could be up to.

They entered the giant industrial size kitchen. Toni clicked on the strong white lights causing the girls to wince at the brightness. Toni walked straight to the stainless steel oven and began to turn it on. 

“Toni, what are you doing?” Cheryl asked.

“I need to preheat the oven before I make my girl some dessert.” Toni said, like it was common knowledge.

“I...your...dessert?” Cheryl questioned with confusion.

“Are you frazzled, Cher?” Toni wondered curiously.

“I’m still unsure of what is happening?” the redhead admitted.

“I’m making my girl some double chocolate cherry brownies. Now sit your cute butt down and just enjoy the view.” The shorter girl said happily as she pranced around the kitchen like it was second nature.

Cheryl stood in shock across from Toni. “You bake? I’m not going to lie...I'm in shock that you bake, T.T.”

“Haven’t you heard the phrase don’t judge a book by their cover or at least their Serpent uniform? Have you learned nothing from our game of twenty questions?” Toni cocked her head to the side.

“I’m sorry,T.T. I shouldn’t just assume. They sound delicious.” Cheryl assured her, honesty present in her voice.

Toni shrugged, “Well...it’s just boxed brownies that I add a few special ingredients to. Sadly, that is all I can do for my girl with our time restrictions tonight.” 

Cheryl walked over to Toni and wrapped her arms around her waist giving her a gentle hug. They stay embraced in each other’s arms. The redhead pulled away from the hug reluctantly. She looked into Toni’s brown eyes, “Call me your girl again.” She smiled. 

“You’re my girl, Cher. You have always had a special place in my heart. Even when you didn’t know it...you were there. It’s always been you... I just want to show you what you mean to me and I know my girl loves cherry anything.” Toni said with a toothy grin. 

“I am a sucker for anything cherry.” Cheryl agreed with a giggle. 

“Great, so I’ll say it again... sit your cute butt down and enjoy the view. Let me spoil you.” the pink haired girl directed.

“Toni?” Cheryl asked quietly.

“Yes, baby?” Toni rasped.

“I really would love to help you but I’ll settle for playing you a song from my playlist. Would you like to listen to it with me while you bake?” the redhead offered up sweetly.

Toni smiled hard shaking her head in excitement. “I would love that very much. How about I gather the rest of the stuff we need and I’ll begin on the brownies? You take a seat on that stool over there while you find the song.”

“Sounds perfect,T.T.” Cheryl quipped happily.

Cheryl reluctantly let go of Toni's waist and went to take a seat at the metal chef's table. She sat and brought her elbows down on the cold metal surface, looking through her Spotify for the song she had in mind. 

Toni began to pour the brownie mix in a stainless steel bowl on the chef’s table opposite of Cheryl. The shorter girl cracked a few eggs, added some water, and vegetable oil and began whisking while peeking over at the redhead across from her. She began to smile to herself and kept whisking vigorously. After a few seconds she noticed the redheads facial expression change. 

“You look deep in thought over there, Bombshell. Is something on your mind?” Toni questioned.

“I’m fine, T.T. but I really would love to help you with the brownies before I play you the song...is that okay?” Cheryl asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

“How can I say no to that face, Cher. How about...you start chopping up the maraschino cherries for me. I’ll grab the chocolate chips and we are going to layer them both into the brownie mix.” Toni explained, excited to have Cheryl helping her with the task.

Cheryl smiled in triumph at getting to help Toni. She put her phone down and walked over to the pink haired girl. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni's waist as she continued to mix the batter. Cheryl placed her head on the shorter girls shoulder. “How did you get to be so good at baking,T.T?” she asked dreamily.

“Well...to be honest we never really had the best ovens in the trailer park. It’s kinda hard to bake something just right in a trailer. I have told you that I’m a bit of an insomniac… I really have been exploring this camp at night for years. I usually hang by the lake and think. Sometimes I come here and bake a little something for myself. It helps me clear my mind. That’s all I’m really looking for when I come to camp is to go back home with a clear mind.” Toni explained, some sadness in her voice.

“Wow...T.T. It seems like you and I have been having opposite camp experiences these past few years.” Cheryl shrugged and placed a soft kiss on Toni 's shoulder. She walked over to the girls left side to begin to chop up cherries.

“To be honest…I’ve noticed that about you. You are the best at cheering Cher but you never look like you are truly enjoying it, it should be fun.” Toni smiled as she took some of the brownie batter and plopped it onto Cheryl’s nose with a giggle. “That’s what I am trying to get you to realize.”

“Are you serious, Toni! Did you really just put sticky brownie batter on my perfect skin?” Cheryl asked with mock anger.

“Mmhmm what are you going to do about it, baby?” Toni arched an eyebrow, her tone flirty.

Cheryl squinted her eyes at Toni. She swiped her pale finger in the batter and brought it up to Toni's nose. Toni winced at the attempt and giggled. 

Cheryl pulled back her batter covered finger and brought it to her plump lips. She stuck the batter soaked finger in her mouth and began to suck it off. “I’m not going to do anything, baby. I don’t play dirty like you.” Cheryl said with a wink and pulled her now clean finger out of her mouth.

Toni mouth was hanging open trying to process everything that just happened. “I...uh...that was hot, Bombshell.” 

“Mmm I know.” Cheryl said with a sly smirk.

Toni dropped the whisk in the bowl and grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the batter off Cheryl's nose. 

Cheryl melted at the sweet gesture. “Thank you T.T.” 

“Anything for my girl.” Toni gave her a wink and poured the chocolate chips in the brownie mix.

Cheryl began to melt again. It seemed all Toni did these days was make her heart pound out of her chest. Cheryl grabbed the knife next to her and quickly chopped up the rest of the maraschino cherries. She threw them in the bowl while the pink haired girl gave them one final mix. 

Toni poured the batter into the greased pan, “That should do it….brownies should be ready in about thirty minutes.” Toni said with a smile. She placed them in the oven, grabbed her phone out of her pocket and set the timer. 

“Would you like to sit and talk...or we can listen to that song you wanted?” Toni offered.

“How about both, T.T?” Cheryl stated sweetly.

“That works for me, Cher.” Toni smiled tenderly.

The two girls walked over to the other chef’s table and took seats on stools next to each other. They talked for a bit about their upcoming senior year and how different their class curriculums are from each other. Some time passed and Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand and started to rub it with her thumb.

“Can I please hear this song,Cher? I’m dying to listen to it.” Toni stated eagerly.

Cheryl let go of Toni’s hand. She looked down at her phone and reluctantly went to her Spotify app. Her hand hovered over the song. The Vixen was too scared to press play. What if this song scared Toni? The song spoke volumes about Cheryl. Should she take the risk? Veronica said she should take a chance. She took a deep breath and hit play fast before she changed her mind. 

_ “It's you, it's always you. _

_ If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you. _

_ It's you, it's always you. _

_ Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you.” _

_ “So, please, don't break my heart. _

_ Don't tear me apart. _

_ I know how it starts. _

_ Trust me: I've been broken before. _

_ Don't break me again. _

_ I am delicate. _

_ Please, don't break my heart. _

_ Trust me: I've been broken before.” _

Cheryl lifted her head up and glanced at Toni sitting beside her. She was finding it hard to read the pink haired girls expression. The redhead shifted nervously in her chair waiting for a response. Did she make a mistake putting her feelings out there? 

_ “I've been broken. _

_ Yeah. I know how it feels _

_ To be open _

_ And then find out your love isn't real. _

_ I'm still hurting. _

_ Yeah. I'm hurting inside. _

_ I'm so scared to fall in love, _

_ But if it's you then I'll try.” _

Toni was still sitting there silent with an unreadable look on her face. 

Cheryl went to turn the song off but Toni grabbed her hand to stop her. 

She intertwined her hand with Cheryl’s. “Will you dance with me,Cher?” she whispered softly.

_ “It's you, it's always you. _

_ If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you. _

_ It's you, it's always you. _

_ Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you.” _

Cheryl nodded and smiled. She squeezed Toni's hand. The couple stood up and walked to the middle of the kitchen. Toni placed her hands on Cheryl's waist and Cheryl placed her hands around the shorter girls neck. They started slowly swaying to the music. 

_ “So, please, don't break my heart. _

_ Don't tear me apart. _

_ I know how it starts. _

_ Trust me: I've been broken before. _

_ Don't break me again. _

_ I am delicate. _

_ Please, don't break my heart. _

_ Trust me: I've been broken before.” _

Cheryl began to relax in Toni’s arms. She took in this precious moment and felt happy that she opened up to the pink haired girl. As scary as it was, it felt right. It felt like proper timing between the two of them. 

_ “I know I'm not the best at choosing lovers. _

_ We both know my past speaks for itself. _

_ For itself. _

_ If you don't think that we're right for each other _

_ (Baby, no.) _

_ Then, please, don't let history repeat itself.” _

This moment has been years in the making for the two girls. So many years of denying feelings for each other...and for what? Because people would think she wasn’t the perfect Northside Vixen if she was dating a Southside Serpent? None of that should matter by the way Toni made her feel. 

_ “'Cause I want you. Yeah. I want you. Yeah. _

_ There's nothing else I want. _

_ 'Cause I want you. Yeah. I want you. Yeah. _

_ And you're the only thing I want.” _

Cheryl got taken out of her thoughts by Toni pulling away. 

The Serpent let go of her left hand and spun her with her right. 

Cheryl let out a loud giggle at the action, feeling light as a feather. 

Toni finished the spin and brought the redhead close to her body again.

_ “It's you, it's always you. _

_ If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you. _

_ It's you, it's always you. _

_ Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you.” _

_ “So, please, don't break my heart. _

_ Don't tear me apart. _

_ I know how it starts. _

_ Trust me: I've been broken before. _

_ Don't break me again. _

_ I am delicate. _

_ Please, don't break my heart. _

_ Trust me: I've been broken before.” _

Cheryl melted back into her arms, letting out a loving sigh. She tightened her grip around the shorter girl, never wanting this moment to end.

_ “'Cause I want you, baby. I want you. _

_ Baby, I want you, baby. I want you. _

_ Baby, I want you, baby. I want you. _

_ Baby, I want you, you, you.” _

_ “'Cause I want you, baby. I want you. _

_ Baby, I want you, baby. I want you. _

_ Baby, I want you, baby. I want you. _

_ Baby, I want you, you, you.” _

The music faded out and the couple cane to a halt. Toni pulled away and took both her hands off Cheryl's hips. “I...I have been wanting to dance with you for a long time, Cher.” 

Cheryl noticed that the pink hair girls eyes were slightly watery. 

“Last year...the Serpents and I crashed the Northside Junior Prom. I saw you across the room and my heart ached for you. You looked so gorgeous...I wanted to ask you to dance so badly. I almost brought myself to do it… I panicked at the last minute. I left with my heart aching...wishing things could be different for us. I wished I could hold you in my arms and never let go. I never want to let go of you Cher. I’m in this with you.” Toni took Cheryl's hand and placed it on her heart. “This heart beats only for you...please believe me when I say that. I know you are scared and that’s okay...I’m scared too. Let’s just be scared together….as long as we are together that’s all that matters.”

Cheryl gently pulled away from their embrace. She cupped Toni's face, her eyes drifting down to her pink lips. She brought her own lips to Toni’s, letting them linger for a moment. She brushed them against the Serpents and both girls shuddered at the feeling. Cheryl pressed her lips against Toni’s and she instantly felt her body relax. They began to move softly against each other, creating a delicious rhythm, both girls losing themselves in the moment. It was like they were always meant to kiss one another. Cheryl still couldn't get over how euphoric Toni’s lips felt against hers. It was truly addicting and she just couldn’t get enough of them. She felt Toni’s tongue brush against her lips silently asking for entrance. The redhead accepted and released a moan when she felt Toni’s wet tongue exploring her tongue with hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl, craving to feel as close to her as possible. 

This seemed to spark something in the shorter girl. Toni began to push her backwards toward the metal chef’s table. Cheryl instantly felt the cold metal of the table hit her lower back. Toni lifted the redhead up by her thighs and placed her sitting on the table. “Is this okay?” Toni huffed almost out of breath. 

The girls lean their foreheads into one another, taking in the intense moment between them. “I crave kissing you,T.T.” Cheryl wrapped her legs around Toni’s waist and pulled her in for a hard kiss. She picked up the pace right where they left off, sliding her tongue back into Toni’s mouth, using her legs to pull the shorter girl even closer. She ran her fingers through pink hair and rested a hand on the back on Toni’s neck to keep her in place. Her other hand drifted down Toni’s back, slowly moving downward, eager to feel the backside she had admired in those practice shorts for years. She felt her hand dip into the small of the other girls back and moved it lower to tentatively graze over the fabric of Toni’s tight jeans. She heard the pink haired girl moan quietly at the contact, giving the redhead a bit more confidence. She went to move her other hand down to grab the shorter girl with both hands when...

The kiss got broken up by the shrill noise of Toni's alarm going off indicating that the brownies were done. Both girls pulled away out of breath. 

Cheryl licked her lips and intently looked at Toni. “It looks like we are out of time, T.T.” The redhead girl said while looking the sexy Serpent up and down. 

Toni grabbed the redheads face with both hands and kissed her once more.

Cheryl felt every ounce of her emotion in that single kiss. It knocked the air out of her chest with the passion that she felt from it. 

Toni pulled away from the intense kiss and slowly caressed Cheryl’s face while looking deep into her eyes, “Our time is just beginning,baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that Cheryl plays:  
> It's You- Ali Gatie


	6. The Stunt Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. Sorry for any errors or typos.

Toni’s eyes shot open and her body jolted awake. She rubbed her eyes with both hands trying to wake herself up. Last night felt like a dream to her, finally getting to dance with Cheryl. The song Cheryl shared with her, the pink haired girl felt like the Vixen had let her walls down completely with her last night. She was opening up more and more. Toni truly cherished every night she had with the beautiful redhead. She would count down the minutes until she was able to be alone with her again. Their alone time where no one could judge them, no one could tell them that they didn’t belong together because she was a Serpent snake and Cheryl was a preppy Vixen. They could simply just be Cheryl and Toni...together. 

Toni sat up and unplugged her phone from her charger and clicked it open. Texting with Cheryl in the morning quickly became her new favorite thing to do, their morning conversations were the highlight of her day. It was all she had until they could sneak away into the night together.

**Toni:** Good morning, beautiful! I had a wonderful night with you as always! How did my girl sleep?

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** Your girl is on 4 hours of sleep and yet I find myself in the best mood this morning 😉

Toni clutched her phone tight. The reality of Cheryl Blossom becoming her girl was a dream come true. If she only had the guts to ask her to be hers officially. 

**Toni:** When I woke up I felt like I dreamt of you. Please tell me slow dancing with you last night wasn't a dream? 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** It was certainly not a dream. I had a wonderful night with you 💋

**Toni:** Every night with you is truly wonderful ❤️

It was wonderful…breathtaking. Last night was everything to Toni. Toni wanted Cheryl and only her. The Serpent didn’t want to go another night without making the redhead hers. At that moment Toni decided that tonight was the night. She would ask Cheryl to officially be her girlfriend. 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** I must say you did nothing but impress last night. The brownies and dancing were all remarkable. You’re quite the multifaceted individual,T.T.

**Toni:** I’ve just begun to impress you 😉 Can I see you tonight? I miss you,Cher. 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** I miss you,T.T. and I’d love to see you tonight. What did you have in mind? 

**Toni:** Mmm it’s another surprise. You will just have to wait and see 😉

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** More surprises...spoiling me so early on??

**Toni:** You deserve to be cared for, Cher. You’re special to me. 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** You're special to me T.T. I truly enjoy being with you. I trust you…take me wherever you want tonight. 

**Toni:** Boathouse at 9PM? 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** I will be there. See you then, baby 😉

**Toni:** I could get used to you calling me baby, Cher. I'm counting down the minutes. See you then. 

Toni clicked her phone off and laid her body back down onto the mattress. She let a loud sigh escape her and she began to rub her temples in a circular motion. How was she going to ask Cheryl to be hers? Cheryl was special, she had to think of something perfect for her. She’s been waiting years to be with her. It had to be nothing but perfection. Cheryl expected perfection in everything in her life, this had to be no different. Toni abruptly stopped rubbing her temples and sat up. The rope swing, it was where they had their first kiss. That could be romantic under the stars…she could work with that. Toni would make sure it was perfect. 

*********

Later in the morning, Toni led the Serpents to the track, ready to spend the day outside. With the past few activities being in the gym, she was happy to be out in the sun. The squad walked to a patch of grass near the track and began stretching. Toni lifted her arms over her head and her face to the sky, letting the rays of the sun warm it as she smiled.

“Toni.” one of the Serpents name Melissa mumbled.

“Hmmm?” she asked disinterested.

“The Vixens are coming over here.” she responded.

Toni sighed heavily, feeling anger bubble to the surface. “Melissa, I don’t give a fuck. They are at this camp too, they are going to be here. Can you guys drop the dramatics?” 

Melissa blinked in surprise and took a few steps back from Toni. “What is your problem? You never have liked the Vixens, they beat us every year, you mess with Cheryl every chance you get.”

Toni opened her mouth to speak but didn’t know what to say. “I...I’m just asking for you all to be the bigger people okay?

“Whatever.” the Serpent mumbled as she walked away to stretch somewhere else.

Toni tried to focus on stretching as the Vixens walked over.

“Well, well, well, another day we have to share the air with the Serpents, I would rather watch paint dry.” one of the blonde Vixens said loudly.

Peaches immediately stepped up and snickered. “That’s it? That’s your best insult? I think my grandma taught me that one when I was six.”

The Vixen crossed her arms and looked the Serpents up and down. “You know...the only reason you guys are here is because the camp felt bad for you, the poor kids...who can’t afford summer camp, charity cases.”

Toni knew as soon the last word left the Vixens mouth that it would start a fire. She watched as her squad snapped to attention, squaring up to the Northside Squad.

“You want to say that again bitch?” Peaches spat, stepping a bit closer to the Vixens.

Toni watched the opposing squads faces change from amused to scared. She saw Cheryl’s eyes darting around, not sure what to do or where to look. Brown eyes connected with brown eyes as Toni saw Cheryl bit her lip anxiously. She wanted to call the Serpents off but she knew the anger was justified. “Cheryl…” she whispered, asking for any sort of help.

“Don’t talk to her.” another one of the Vixens stepped forward, she had heard Toni address her captain.

Toni let out a chuckle and stepped to the front of the group, an heir of authority in her stance. “I can talk to her if I want, if it means calming all of you down for the second time this week..”

“She doesn’t need a snake talking to her, especially you. You’re not even good enough to compete with us, not by skill or by any standard.” The Vixen shot back.

Toni felt her heart drop a little, the Vixen hit her weak spot. She saw Cheryl’s eyes going back and forth between her and Veronica, not knowing what to do but her squad was looking for her to respond.

“Right Cheryl?” the feisty Vixen asked.

Cheryl eyes flashed with a moment of sadness as she stepped up so she was toe to toe with the Serpent captain. “Right. Don’t talk to me again Serpent and she’s right, you're not good enough to speak to me and you are definitely not good enough to even be standing next to me right now.”

Toni’s gaze fell to the grass, she felt so small. She knew it was an act but each word hit her square in the chest, reminding her where she was from and where Cheryl was from. “Step down guys..” she mumbled.

“Oh hell no, I am not rolling over again, especially at what they just said to you.” Peaches yelled, using her height to push passed Toni. 

The pink haired had to think quickly before Peaches started swinging on the Vixens. It came to her and she blurted it out right away. “Wait...wait..I have an idea.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Toni as she held her hands up in an attempt to get everyone to listen.

“How about...we have a stunt off? Tonight. In the gym. We settle this once and for all. The fighting needs to stop. Once this is done and there is a winner that’s that. 10 o’clock tonight.” Toni said sternly.

“The gym closes at 8 dumb ass.” one of the Vixens mumbled.

“I will make it work.” Toni shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw Cheryl watching her intently, her hand twitching like she wanted to reach out to her. “Does that work for you...Cheryl?” she asked, with a fake sweetness in her voice.

Cheryl shifted on her feet. “Yes..we will meet you there at 10, settle this once and for all.” She turned her back to the Serpents and led the Vixens over to the other side of the track.

“I would have rather punched them in their prissy faces, but I will settle for the stunt off, thanks for finally doing something.” Peaches said to Toni, who was still watching Cheryl walk away.

Toni nodded wordlessly, grateful that there was no violence, but her stomach still in knots that her and Cheryl had to have the altercation that they did. It also made her sad that she and Cheyl would not get their alone time that was becoming so valuable to the two of them. She of course was happy that she would still see Cheryl tonight, but not under the circumstances she wanted too. There went her plan.

Toni ran her laps, not enjoying the sun quite how she wanted. Her feet pounded on the ground as she ran, sweat dripping down her neck. She thought more about tonight. She couldn’t let her squad down, so she had to try to win. She also didn’t want Cheryl to lose. She couldn’t throw it on purpose, but part of her wanted too. She stopped after a few more laps and leaned over to rest her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. This was going to be an interesting night.

*****

Toni and the Serpents headed to the gym at around 9:30 so Toni could get it unlocked and set up. She had “borrowed” a set of keys again in order to give the squads access to the gym. Each Serpent and Vixen was to appoint a member who was going to judge each stunt based on criteria used by the judges in regular competition. The Serpents had appointed their male member Fangs, sighting him as the one with the least amount of beef tied up in all this. The Vixens had also appointed their male member Kevin since he was more of the muscle and choreography master rather than a stunt performer.

Toni switched on all the lights and went to address her squad. “The Vixens will be here soon so we will go over the rules when they get here. No matter what happens tonight, I need you to promise me you all will stop with the bullshit.”

The Serpents mumbled their replies.

“I’m serious, after tonight it’s done. We will enjoy the rest of the summer drama free and we will focus on the final competition. All this fighting has been distracting enough.” Toni said, her tone exhausted. 

“Yeah, we get it Toni.” Peaches said, answering for the rest of the Serpents.

Toni nodded and went to mess with the Bluetooth speaker so they could have music for the stunt off. She watched the door nervously, waiting for the Vixens to stroll in. 

In true fashion, Cheryl led them in at 9:50, fashionably early as always. She walked up to Toni confidently, her hand on her hip. She looked like her “HBIC” self, but Toni could see the apologetic look in her brown eyes. Silently begging Toni to cut her some slack.

Toni gave her a small smile as she looked around at each squad. “Thanks for coming guys. I was just telling my squad that after this, no matter who wins, the fighting is done, can we all agree to that?”

‘Yes.” Cheryl answered quickly, shooting daggers at her squad who matched her response with slow nods of their heads.

“Okay so, we have Kevin and Fangs judging. They are using the scorecards that the real judges use so that it is fair. Fangs will judge the Vixens and Kevin will judge the Serpents. We will alternate turns. So a Vixen will go, then a Serpent and so on and so forth. Cheryl and I will go last. You can do anything you feel comfortable doing, any flip, dance move, etc., but it has to be solo obviously and you cannot do something that you have never landed. We don’t want to use this to be trying new things all because you want to win, we still need some sort of semblance of safety.” Toni began to explain as she looked upon the cheerleaders. “Is everyone good with that?”

“I think that all sounds fair.” Cheryl stated. “Vixens?”

“I think that is more than fair” Veronica smiled at Toni.

“Okay, I guess take a few moments to plan some stuff out and then the boys can start the music for us..do you guys want to start Cheryl?.” Toni said happily, trying to sound positive.

“Sure, we will start.” Cheryl agreed, her voice shaking slightly, but only enough for Toni to notice.

She wrung her hands together nervously, seeing the looks of determination of the faces of her squad members. She knew they were heated, she knew they wanted to win. She just wanted it all to end so she could enjoy a summer with Cheryl for once. She also didn’t want anyone to get hurt, after seeing Jelly Bean get injured, she knew one landing could ruin everything. She didn’t need that right now either. There was no way she could explain her way out of one of them getting hurt.

Toni saw the Vixens line up on one side of the gym and knew it was time to start. The Serpents put themselves in order of how they would perform and waited for Kevin and Fangs to let them know when to start.

The pink haired girl gave Fangs a small nod as he pressed play on his phone, projecting the music through the gym from the speaker.

One of the Vixens put her hands over her head and moved her hips slightly to the music, performing some basic choreography as she got to the middle of the gym. She pressed down firmly on her knees and performed a flawless back flip, sticking it perfectly without much momentum, just using her strength to jump off the ground. Toni’s eyes widened, it was flawless.

As soon as the Vixen was off the floor she was quickly replaced by a Serpent, doing two back flips to the middle of the floor. Giving a smug smile as she also stuck her landing with no flaws.

It went on like this for some time. Both teams performing evenly. Landing stunt after stunt, executing them perfectly. Toni wasn’t even being biased, it was hard to find a flaw with her girls, but she could not find a flaw in the Vixens either. Everyone was giving their all.

Toni felt amped watching her squad perform, they were killing it. She felt adrenaline start to flow through her body knowing she was up soon. She wasn’t quite sure what she was going to do yet, but her body usually took over once she got out there. She bobbed her head to the music, genuinely enjoying herself. She also couldn’t wait to see what Cheryl had planned, and the redhead was up next. The pink haired girl bit back a smile when she saw the look of pure concentration on Cheryl’s face. She could see the wheels in her brain turning, planning what she was going to do in her head. Probably mentally rehearsing it down to a tee. 

As soon as Cheryl stood in the corner, Toni heard the bang of the gym doors hitting the brick wall. She didn’t even have to turn her head to know they were screwed. She heard the music cut off immediately, seeing Cheryl staring wide-eyed towards the entrance.

“What is going on here?” Toni immediately recognized the voice of coach Amy.

“Fuck.” Toni mumbled under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

She heard various pairs of footsteps moving quickly towards them. She felt her head start to spin and knew it was about to be bad for them. She slowly turned towards the commotion and mentally counted all the coaches present. If they were all out of bed, they were about to be in over their heads.

“Is someone going to start explaining?” Amy asked again, her eyes full of anger, not wasting anytime.

Toni gulped silently and stepped forward. “Ummm..we were umm...all just meeting and talking.” she kicked herself for the lame excuse.

“Meeting and talking?” Amy asked squinting her eyes. “Well how come I heard that you all were fighting today and were meeting up here for a stunt off?”

“Damn..she’s good.” Peaches muttered under her breath to Toni.

“Uhh….” Toni for once in her life was at a loss for words.

“I will tell you how. Because contrary to what you think, your two squads are not the only ones here. One of the Greendale girls saw you all on the track today, got curious and overheard your plans for the night, she was worried about your safety and informed us of what was going on.” Amy explained. “And thank god she did, someone could have been seriously injured, No one knew you were here and how the hell did you even get in here?”

Toni couldn’t help the giggle that fell from your lips? “Concerned for our safety? Come on Amy...you know she was playing dirty too. Trying to sabotage us and get us in trouble so that they have a better chance of winning, the oldest trick in the book.” Toni knew she should not have said that right after the words were already gone. She saw Amy’s eyebrow twitch slightly and the other coaches eyes expanded.

“Serpents and Vixens, if you all could please head back to your cabins, coach Michael will walk you. Toni and Cheryl...hang back please.” Amy said sternly.

Toni found Cheryl’s eyes quickly exchanging a worried look with her. The pink haired girl was mentally scolding herself for being sarcastic, she knew she didn’t make it any easier for them. She watched as the rest of the cheerleaders cleared out with their heads hung down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

“You two can go sit on the bleachers, we will be right there.” One of the coaches ordered.

Toni and Cheryl slowly walked over to the bleachers and sat down side by side, waiting to see what was going to happen to them. Toni reached out her pinky to gently graze Cheryl’s hand, wanting to provide her with some sort of comfort.

All the counselors walked over, looks of disappointment on their faces.

“Girls.. I don’t understand. You two are as senior as you can get around here. You know the rules, you know the expectations, what I can’t understand is why you are risking it?” Amy lectured.

Toni rubbed her temples with her hands trying to hold back what she wanted to say.

“You two have literally and I mean literally been at each other’s throats since middle school. I would think you could put your differences aside if not for yourselves at least for your squads. They don’t deserve to be punished because you two have some petty rivalry that you can’t get over.” Amy continued.

“I’m sorry, it was all my idea. We wanted to settle this on our own and it was stupid. I was stupid. I didn’t mean to drag everyone down.” Toni said, putting on her best act. “Plus...I borrowed your keys to get in here.”

Amy paused briefly. “Borrowed? Borrowed meaning stole Toni. l appreciate you being honest but you know this will be another strike against the Serpents? I literally just busted you for unsupervised stunts, it’s just ignorance at this point.” Amy shook her head.

“I know…” Toni mumbled sadly.

“But...that doesn’t excuse the Vixens for being here too...I have an idea for the two of you. A bit unorthodox but.. I am at my wits end here and I can’t have anymore of this from you two.” She eyed the pair as she spoke.

Cheryl glanced sideways at Toni, wondering where this was going.

Toni looked back, giving her the best look of reassurance that she could.

“We have a cabin here. It’s an old coaches cabin that we don’t use anymore.” Amy began. “What I would like is for the two of you to pack your bags tonight ….and” 

“Hold on…” Toni said holding up a hand, trying to act like this wasn’t going to fly with her. “You want me...to stay alone ...with her?”

“Just pack a few things, just a day Toni. Unless you two can’t even survive that… we shall see.” Amy shrugged. 

Toni and Cheryl stared back at the counselor, not knowing what to say but also biting back smiles.

“A counselor will walk each of you back to your cabins and will pick you up again in the morning to take you over there so be ready at around 6 AM.”

Toni groaned. “Okay and then what? Meet up with our squads for the stations?”

Amy shook her head . “No, you will not be participating at all in camp tomorrow. Just you and Cheryl and good old fashion quality time.”

*****

Toni and the counselor walked back to the cabin in silence. Toni felt terrible that the Serpents got another strike but part of her couldn’t help but thank her lucky stars that she and Cheryl were in this gloriously disastrous predicament. 

She waved a lazy goodbye to the counselor as she walked into the cabin. Before she could even close the door she was surrounded by her squad, eyes wide and mouths all moving a mile a minute.

Toni held up a hand to silence the Serpents so she could walk into the cabin. “I’ll explain everything I promise, just give me a sec.”

The squad nodded in unison and took a few steps back from their captain so she could get some air.

Toni let out an exhausted sigh as she began to speak. “I’m sorry guys, we got another strike…”

The Serpents frowned but let Toni continue to speak.

“That’s okay Toni, the Vixens did too though right? I don’t care about us, as long as those perfect bitches have a mark too then I am okay with it.” Peaches chimed in.

Toni felt her face heat up slightly, scared to tell them the truth. “Ummm..well I mean...no...I kind of took the blame for it.”

Peaches crossed her arms and stepped closer to Toni. “You kind of did, or you did?”

“I did. I mean it’s not a lie. I stole the keys, it was legit my suggestion. So...we are on thin ice.” Toni said.

“We are on thin ice? You are on thin ice Toni, you are fucking this up for us. It’s not all of our last year here.” one of the Serpents said.

“I know, I am sorry. I had to think fast...but Cheryl is being punished.” Toni said quickly. “She and I will not be allowed to participate in camp activities tomorrow and we have to spend the day and night in one of the old counselor cabins, so…” her voice drifted.

Peaches face changed to shock. “Oh man...damn...well I am still pissed beyond belief but Toni...that sucks so bad. I hope she doesn’t try to steal your hair and make a voodoo doll of you or something. Bitch is crazy.”

Toni clenched her fist, taking all her willpower to tell Peaches not to talk about Cheryl that way. Instead she let out a light laugh. “Yeah well..we will see how it goes.. I need to get to bed, they are picking me up at 6 AM.

*******

Toni laid her head on her pillow. Today was certainly not what she had planned. It turned out to be the worst day of the summer. She didn’t get to spend the night with Cheryl, the Serpents got yet another violation and worst of all what Cheryl said to the Vixens about Toni earlier stuck with her. It just kept playing over and over in her head “You’re not good enough to speak to me and you are definitely not good enough to even be standing next to me right now.” Toni cringed thinking of Cheryl’s harsh words. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was any truth in what the Vixen said. Did Cheryl feel that way deep down inside? Was this just a summer fling to her? Toni’s head was spinning a mile a minute. She took a deep breath trying to calm her thoughts when her phone began to buzz. The minute she felt it she knew it was Cheryl.

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** Toni...I’m so sorry about everything that happened today. Can you sneak out and talk to me, please??

Toni clutched her phone in her hand. She wanted to sneak out and talk to Cheryl but her pain was still so raw. She was scared she would say something she would regret if she didn’t just sleep this terrible day off. 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** Toni...please answer me **🥺**

Toni let out a loud sigh at the sad emoji face. Cheryl was pleading with her but this was for the best. In a few hours they would have all day and night to talk. Their emotions were still running high and sneaking out right now was not a good idea for either of them. 

**Toni:** Baby...I don’t think that’s a good idea. Let’s try to get some rest and I’ll see you in a few hours,okay? 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** I can’t sleep without apologizing to you. My behavior toward you today was not acceptable and I’m extremely sorry.

**Toni:** Baby...please let’s talk about this in the morning. When our minds are clear and we have slept. I promise we will talk in depth about everything later. 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** I miss you. 

**Toni:** I miss you too. Close those pretty eyes and I’ll see you in the morning. 

**Bombshell🍒💣💥:** Goodnight, baby 💋

**Toni:** Goodnight, beautiful girl. 

Toni clicked her phone off and plugged it into her charger. She turned onto her side and clutched her pillow. The Serpent was falling hard for the Vixen...she felt like Cheryl was the one for her. Was she out of her mind to feel this way? She couldn't be the only one having these feelings. Despite what Cheryl said today in front of everyone their connection was undeniable. Toni knew what they had behind closed doors but today made her question everything. She had to tell Cheryl how she was feeling at the cabin. She had to lay her feelings out for Cheryl before she was in this any deeper, she was falling hard for Cheryl Blossom, she only hoped she wasn't falling alone. 


	7. Cabin Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl start their cabin isolation punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to another chapter of the “cheer fic” as we call it. Toni and Cheryl are still navigating each other so conflict is to be expected, a lil angst never hurt nobody. @lez_blossom and and I hope you dig it and enjoy it. We really like bringing this little story to life and love the camp setting. Happy reading and talk to us on Twitter or comment below if you’d like. @lez_blossom and @tonicheryltopaz. Go Team!

Cheryl woke up in the morning, her heart still heavy. Yesterday was a tornado of emotion and she knew today would probably be the same. She reached for her phone to text Toni like they did every morning, but for the first time she felt like she shouldn’t. Toni made it clear last night that they needed to sleep before they spoke and let the dust settle. She figured for this particular morning, talking in person would be the best option, so she reluctantly put her phone back down.

“You ready for today, Cheryl?” Veronica asked, still under the covers of her bunk, the rest of the squad had about two more hours of sleep.

“I guess...I’m nervous to be honest...after how yesterday went down.” the redhead whispered to her co-captain.

Veronica sat up in her bed. “I know but, Toni knows you were in a tough spot, it’ll all be okay.”

“You’re probably right...I just don’t want us moving backwards.” Cheryl admitted, biting her lip in apprehension.

“You won’t and if she took the blame for us last night...I have a feeling she is going to be more forgiving than you think..that girl risked the respect of her squad to protect you…” Veronica said.

“Yeah...that makes this that much more intense.” Cheryl responded, tossing her toothbrush in her overnight bag.

“Good luck girl.” Veronica said quietly, giving Cheryl a wave goodbye.

The redhead grabbed her bag and went to wait outside for the counselor to pick her up.

The sun was just rising as she walked outside. She sat on the porch her elbows on her knees as she waited. The crunch of gravel grabbed her attention and she lifted her head. She spotted Michael, one of the coaches, and Toni walking towards her.

The shorter girl had her head hung slightly, like a little kid who got caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. Her pink hair was in a high ponytail and her eyes looked tired, like she hadn’t got much sleep. The thought of Toni being awake last night in her bunk tossing and turning had Cheryl’s heart breaking. Cheryl walked down to meet them halfway.

“Good morning Cheryl,” Michael said, way too cheerily.

“Morning.” she said with a fake smile. “Hi Toni.”

“Hi.” Toni said weakly.

Cheryl’s heart dropped at her tone and her appearance. Up close she looked utterly exhausted. Cheryl wanted to reach out to grab her hand and hold it tightly as they walked. The sound of their feet walking in unison was the only noise that could be heard as the group made their way to the isolated cabin.

“How much further?” Toni mumbled, slinging her bag higher onto her shoulder.

“A bit more.” Michael said.

“What if an axe murderer gets us tonight, isn’t this illegal...to leave us out in the woods?” Cheryl asked.

Toni let out a small giggle.

“Cheryl...you aren’t that far from us and there is a phone in the cabin that goes directly to our cabin and to the medical cabin.” Michael answered with an eye roll.

“Whatever…” she mumbled.

After a few more moments, a cabin came into view. It looked identical to the ones closer to camp, just a bit more run down.

“Here we are ladies, here’s your key...see you tomorrow morning.” Michael smiled, tossing a small key to Toni.

She caught it and walked towards the door, followed closely by Cheryl.

The redhead looked over Toni’s shoulder as she opened the door to the cabin, exposing the dark interior.

Toni switched on the light on the wall and threw her bag down on the floor.

There were two twin beds in the room, with fresh sheets. It looked like someone had hastily cleaned the space as well, the smell of Clorex clear in the air. There was a small basket sitting on the nightstand full of snacks and water bottles.

Both girls walked over to a bed and placed their bags on them, unzipping them promptly. An awkward silence hung in the room, both girls scared to speak. Chery decided to break the silence first, needing Toni to hear her out.

“Toni...about earlier… when I said…” Cheryl began.

“I’m not good enough to even be standing next to next to you?” Toni filled in the blanks.

Cheryl looked down and nodded. 

“I’m not going to lie...my heart sank when you said that, Cher. I thought we were making progress. I thought…I thought we could be something you and I. I had this crazy thought that I was good enough for you. I guess I was…”

“Don’t say it, Toni...don’t you dare say you were wrong. You’re good enough for me. These are my own demons I’m fighting. This has nothing to do with you being good enough for me.” Cheryl pleaded.

“What then, Cheryl? My heart crumbled when you said that. That has always been my biggest fear with us. It’s why I’ve waited so long to try anything with you and you confirmed my fears in front of everyone.” Toni said, her voice shaking.

“This has to do with me, Toni! It has to do with my constant need to be perfect. My constant need to feel perfection in my life. The problem is that I’m not even good enough for myself. My parents instilled this deep feeling of perfection in me and I’m trying my hardest to shake it. It’s a constant battle for me. It’s this inner demon I constantly fight. I never meant to make you feel like it was you and my heart aches knowing I made you feel that way. I’m so sorry, Toni.”

“I have my demons too, Cher. Why do you think I come to camp and reflect so hard? We all have our past...the things that haunt us that we can’t seem to shake. You strive for perfection because of your parents. Perfection isn’t what you truly want. I’ve seen you relax and let loose at the lake... I’ve heard that giggle that makes my heart clench at the sound. I’ve felt your body melt into mine as we danced into the night. You don’t strive for perfection… you strive for inner peace, Cher.”

Cheryl had tears rolling down her face. 

Toni took her thumb and wiped them away slowly. She cupped Cheryl's face and stared deeply into her eyes. “ I get you, Cheryl. I see you...clearly” 

Cheryl looked down. 

Toni lifted her face back up. “ Hey...look at me... I see you… more than you know. I want to be there for you. I want to hold your hand through the darkness. Please let me be that person for you.” 

“I want you to be that person, Toni. I really do. I...I don’t even know how to give myself to you. I’m so scared to give my all to someone and have them not want me back. I’m scared that if I’m not my perfect self you will leave. I’m scared that if you see my flaws you will run away.” 

“People can't always be perfect, Cher that’s not what life’s about. That’s what I’m trying to show you. It’s about moments… moments when something feels right. You feel right baby ...I’m falling hard for you. I can’t fall without you...are you in this with me or not?” Toni pleaded. 

Cheryl stayed silent with her head down. 

Toni sighed and picked Cheryl’s head up with her hand. She looked into her brown eyes. The pink haired girl took Cheryl's hand and put it on her heart. “I told you this earlier...my heart only beats for you...it always has. Since the first summer I saw you...you were it for me. I dreamed of the day that I could tell you how I feel...kiss you...hold you. Now that I finally know what it’s like to be with you I never want to let you go.” 

“I never want to let you go, Toni.” Cheryl whispered

“I’m not looking for a label on us, Cher. I just want to know in my heart you’re mine. We'll take it day by day and figure the rest out. I know we have a lot against us...I’m not ignorant to that. I’m not going to deny that you hurt me yesterday. I feel we still have a lot to move forward from but I don’t want to give up on us. No matter how hard what you said stung, our connection is far too strong to fight. I don’t want to give up on us. I want us to work through this.”

“I want us to work things out… badly. I want to show you the real me… I want to let myself go with you. I don’t deserve for you to look at me the way you always have… I don’t deserve your forgiveness for how horrible I acted toward you. I know I don’t deserve it… but I’d like the chance to prove to you… how deeply sorry I am.” Cheryl stated.

“You hurt me, Cheryl. Deeply.” Toni admitted.

“I know, Toni. I’d do anything to take that pain away. Please let me try...hold your hand through the darkness like you said…I want that with you.” Cheryl cried.

“We have the entire day and night to work this out. Let’s just get to know one another during the daylight. I’m really looking forward to spending the day with you for once.” Toni said with a small smile.

“I would love to spend the day with you, Toni. You showed me a place that brought you peace. I’d really love to show you one of the only things that takes me out of my mind. Would you be willing to let me?” Cheryl asked.

“I want to see the real you, Cheryl. I would love to see any part of you that I can.” Toni confessed.

*****

The girls stepped outside the cabin and stood on the porch. 

“So where are we going?” Toni asked, leaning back and forth on her feet.

“You aren’t the only one who knows secret spots around here….” Cheryl’s voice trailed off with a smile.

Toni arched an eyebrow in amusement.

“But..I need your help…” Cheryl smiled.

“Of course. Anything.” Toni insisted.

“We need to sneak to the gym...for supplies. I know it’s all in the supply closet. So..I will provide distraction..if you can grab it for me.” Cheryl said with a gleam in her eyes.

“Cheryl Blossom….breaking more rules? I’m a bad influence.” Toni said placing a hand over her heart in mock surprise. 

Cheryl shook her head, happy that Toni was joining her in keeping the mood light between them. “It’s necessary for what I have planned.”

Toni hopped off the porch, ready to go. 

Cheryl led them down the path back towards camp.

“It’s weird walking with you out in the open.” Toni admitted.

Cheryl hung her head slightly, not knowing how to respond.

"Hey…” Toni stopped in her tracks, causing the redhead to stop as well. “Not a bad weird.” the shorter girl promised, cupping Cheryl’s cheek with her hand. “It makes me happy.”

“Me too.” Cheryl whispered as they started their pace again.

“So….can I know what I’m getting from the closet yet?” The pink haired girl asked.

Cheryl pursed her lips and nodded. “I need you to grab bows and two quivers of arrows.”

Toni’s eyes widened in shock. “What! No way! Don’t tell me….you seriously know how to use a bow?”

Cheryl’s face flushed red. “I do...exceptionally well actually.”

“I don’t doubt that..” Toni’s voice trailed off as she grew silent.

“Cat got your tongue T.T.?” Cheryl asked at Toni’s silence.

Now Toni was the one blushing red. “It’s just uh...just really hot...that’s all.” 

Cheryl covered her mouth as she giggled at the pink hair girls flustered state. “Well you haven’t seen anything yet.”

The girls continued their walk in a peaceful silence as they finally approached the gym. 

“It’s only 7 so we may be in luck…” Cheryl observed.

“Hold on…” Toni said as she crept towards one of the windows. “A few of the counselors are in there working out. So Blossom it’s your time to shine.” 

Cheryl smirked and threw her red hair over her shoulder. “Wait until I have their attention and then you make your move.”

Toni nodded and smirked at the redhead as she watched her approach the entrance with a spring in her step. 

Cheryl took a deep breath and channeled her HBIC energy as she swung open the door to the gym, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in there. 

“Cheryl? What are you doing here?” Michael asked.

Cheryl opened her mouth to speak trying to think of something on the fly. “I...ummm… you didn’t give us towels...for the cabin.” She internally rolled her eyes at herself for the excuse.

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “Are you sure? I swear we provided you each 4...did you check the closet?”

“Yup.. we checked there ..” Cheryl made eye contact with Toni through the window and gave her a small nod. “Can you just get us some please? And I’ll be out of your hair.” She said sweetly.

Michael ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. “Yeah….wait here I’ll be right back.”

Cheryl nodded and looked around the gym to make sure Toni had remained undetected. She laced her hands together, growing uneasy as time passed. Finally she saw a flash of pink bound through the door and let out a sigh of relief. She made her way back to the gym entrance so she could meet Michael there and head back. She tapped her foot impatiently when he finally came into view, a large stack of towels in his arms.

“This should be enough for one night...unless you plan on taking ten showers.” he chuckled.

Cheryl lips curled into a fake smile as she took the towels from his hands. “Thank you.”

She quickly headed down the trail back to the cabin, anxious to get her day with Toni started. Her legs moved in quick motions, almost breaking into a run.   


“Whoa slow down.” a voice chuckled from off the trail.

Cheryl stopped in her tracks and spun towards the voice with a smile, knowing who it was. She saw Toni, leaning against a tree, two quivers over one shoulder and two bows over the other. The redhead felt her body grow warm with affection. Seeing Toni so excited and so willing to be with her after the past 24 hours was almost overwhelming. “You look good with a bow already.”

Toni smiled bashfully and looked towards the ground. “I’m glad we made it out of there, I would’ve been bummed if we got busted again.”

“And we have towels to last us a month.” Cheryl laughed as they began walking again.

Once back to the cabin, Cheryl threw the towels inside and joined Toni immediately back on the porch. “So...I haven’t been to this spot in years...so I hope it’s still there.” she confessed.

Toni laughed and shook her head. “Cher...you don’t even know if this place exists anymore?”

The redhead shrugged. “I found it by accident...you know me...I don’t explore camp in my spare time.”

Toni giggled and followed on Cheryl’s heels as she lead them down a different trail.

Cheryl grabbed a bow and quiver from Toni so she could carry her own. “I guess this is a scout camp sometimes or something.” she explained as they continued walking. “So...this clearing is coming up...there should be….” the redhead’s voice trailed off as she ran ahead of Toni. “Yes...they are here! The targets are still here.” she exclaimed.

Toni grinned in fascination. “Wow! I can’t believe I haven’t ever seen this, this is great.”

“Isn’t it?” Cheryl said with a dreamy smile. “Have you done this before?”

Toni smirked before responding. “Uh...yes totally.” she said picking up the bow and plucking the string.

“Okay...well should we make it interesting then?” Cheryl asked coyly, running her finger over her bow.

“Sure.” Toni answered.

“Let’s make a game out of it.” the redhead mused, removing an arrow from the quiver.

Toni watched her expectantly, admiring the taller girls stance already. “What like strip bow and arrow or something?” she chuckled.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Whoever gets the most arrows on the target...anywhere on the target gets to plan what we do tonight.”

**“** Okay.” Toni agreed happily. “You can go first.”

“Happily.” Cheryl stated as she eyed the target. She angled her body, drew the string and released the arrow all while maintaining eye contact with the pink haired girl. She heard the arrow make contact with the target. She still had it.

Toni stood next to her mouth hung open at what she had just witnessed. “Holy….shit….Cheryl.” She placed her bow on the ground. “You win, I surrender.” she held up her hands with a laugh.

Cheryl swatted the tanned skinned girls arm playfully. “Oh stop T.T., I can help you if you want.”

Toni nodded and picked her bow up from the ground. She held it awkwardly in her hands as Cheryl handed her an arrow.

Cheryl stood behind her placed her hands on a petite waist carefully. “Okay Toni..just start by taking a deep breath.” The redhead felt Toni inhale and exhale slowly, her body relaxing under Cheryl’s hands. “Good...now make sure your feet are shoulder width apart.” she said quietly, running a hand slowly from Toni’s waist to her thigh, nudging her legs open a bit wider. 

Toni’s breath hitched at the feeling of Cheryl’s hands moving on her body. The redhead had touched her before...in the kitchen but...this felt different. It was instructive but intimate at the same time.

“Now the key is to relax, just stay relaxed, keep breathing.” Cheryl whispered into Toni’s ear.

Toni nodded as she tried to get the arrow on the string properly.

“Now...when you pull the string you have to use your back muscles...not your arms..” Cheryl instructed as she ran her hand from Toni’s thigh up to the middle of her back. “Pull it until your hand is under your chin and so that the string is touching your nose and lips…” Cheryl purred as she ghosted her lips over the skin of Toni’s cheek. “Use your dominant eye, look down the arrow and align it with the target. Relax your grip on the string and allow your fingers to slip backward. When you release, stay in the position.”

Toni inhaled copying what Cheryl had told her. It was harder than it looked but she released and did manage to land her arrow on the outermost edge of the target.

Cheryl clapped her hands together with excitement. “Wonderful T.T.”

Toni lowered the bow and gave the redhead a sheepish smile. “A wonderful teacher.” she planted a kiss on Cheryl's cheek. She pulled back, making eye contact with the redhead. “A distracting teacher…” her eyes fell to Cheryl’s plump lips.

Cheryl hummed at the compliment, connecting their lips in a brief kiss. “Let’s keep going.”

*****

The girls spent hours shooting at the targets, releasing more pent up energy then they knew they were holding. It was the perfect stress reliever for both of them. Cheryl was in her element, landing bullseye after bullseye, her form never faltering, not once. Toni did her best too, but ended up chasing more arrows then she landed. Finally, after their muscles got sore, the girls gathered their materials and sat by side on a tree stump near the trail.

“Thank you for bringing me today Cheryl, it was amazing getting to see you relax.” Toni said sincerely.

Cheryl bit her lip in thought “Yeah...another thing I have to be perfect at…” she mumbled.

Toni shook her head in disagreement. “Don’t go there Cher...being out here today was everything I was hoping it would be. You were perfect at this but you also laughed...you made it playful, you made it sexy, and you made it fun.”

Cheryl felt tears sting her eyes. “I tried...I wanted you to have the best day…” her voice caught in her throat. “I still...fuck.” she said, urging the tears not to fall. “I still am so sorry Toni. I didn’t mean it...fuck I didn’t mean it..” the tears finally started to fall freely.

Toni jumped into action, quickly wrapping her arms around the redhead, burying her face in her hair. “Cheryl...it’s okay, we’re okay...please don’t cry.”

“You don’t have to have the thoughts in your head Toni, knowing that I hurt you, knowing that. That’s the worst part.” Cheryl admitted.

Toni ran a hand slowly through red hair, letting it fall between her fingers. “We can’t go back in time Cher… we can’t change any of it.”

The redhead whimpered at her words.

“But...like I said this morning we have the time. We have time babe. We can put this behind us.” She promised. “I am so happy to be here with you right now. I don’t hold grudges, especially against a beautiful soul like yours. This is a gift I think, our chance to figure this out and I couldn't be more excited.” The pink haired girl cupped Cheryl’s cheek in her hand. “Thank you Cheryl...for being vulnerable with me..and for bringing me here..I mean it.” she kissed the redhead gently, barely brushing their lips together. “Let’s head back before it gets dark baby.”

Cheryl sniffled, nodded in agreement and grabbed Toni’s hand firmly to begin their walk back.

*****

The girls made it back right as the sun was beginning to set.

Toni opened the door for the duo and they leaned their archery equipment against the wall. “I am so happy to be back.” the pink haired girl plopped down on her bed, her arms over her hand. 

“Me too.” Cheryl agreed, tentatively sitting on the edge of her bed, watching Toni curiously.

“Hey! Let’s push our beds together.” Toni said, hopping right back off the mattress.

Cheryl grinned at the suggestion, quickly helping Toni push the two beds together until they formed one.

The pink hair girl was quick to test out their creation, hopping back onto the bed and laying out a blanket from the two of them. She burrowed her head into her pillow and opened her arms to the redhead.

Cheryl cocked an eyebrow at the shorter girl. “What?” she asked playfully.

“Cuddle me.” Toni pouted, opening her arms wider.

Cheryl giggled and hopped onto the bed, burying her face into Toni’s shoulder, her body quickly embraced by a pair of toned arms.

“I could never stay mad at you baby.” Toni whispered, kissing Cheryl’s forehead. “It would be impossible.”

Cheryl pressed her face harder into Toni’s shoulder, not wanting her to see her cry again. She knew they still had a lot to learn about one another, but she wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's anything incorrect about the archery, that is literally how wikihow described how to shoot a bow lmao sooooo


	8. Cabin Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni take advantage of their isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! Thanks for sticking with us on our fic. We are back with a new update and we hope you enjoy it. @lez_blossom and I put our heart and soul into this story and hopefully that shows. It is our hope that this brings you some entertainment, some calmness, and some lightheartedness during this crazy time. We hope you are all staying safe and make sure to check in on your loved ones. As always talk to us on Twitter @lez_blossom and @tonicheryltopaz . Drop a kudos or comment if you enjoy it. ❤️. Our little soft babies are makin progress.
> 
> Sorry for any typos or errors, we ain't robots ;)

Toni stirred awake, her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at an unfamiliar ceiling. For a moment she was confused at her surroundings. The sun had now fully set and the moonlight was peaking through the cabin window. She felt a weight on her shoulder and gazed down at Cheryl sleeping peacefully next to her. 

Her mind went back to their day together. It had been picture perfect. It was the complete opposite of the day before. They had hit their first bump in the road. It was the first time they addressed the reality of it all. The reality of being out of their safe bubble together. The night time was their safe zone. It was where they could just let go, and be with one another without people judging them. A Serpent and a Vixen together; it was anything but a perfect scenario to others. No matter how others felt about the opposite sides merging together, it never once fazed Toni. Toni wanted to scream to the world. “Cheryl Blossom is my girl!” She wanted to scream it out so badly, but she knew Cheryl wasn’t ready for that yet. Their relationship was still so fresh. It was brand new to both of them. Toni waited this long, she would wait until the redhead was truly comfortable. Toni was never one to push anyone into anything. She believed that they would define what they had once the time was right. If it was meant to be, the pieces would simply fall into place. 

Toni couldn’t help herself as she brushed a piece of auburn hair away from the beautiful girl's face. The sleepy girl began to stir awake and Toni giggled loudly at the adorable sight. 

Cheryl’s eyes opened at the sound, her lips immediately turning into a wide smile. 

Toni continued to stroke the sleepy girl's hair, “Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say goodnight, it’s pitch black outside. We passed out hard, Cher.” 

Cheryl tightened her grip around the shorter girl, and nuzzled her head back into her neck, “Mmm five more minutes, T.T.” 

Toni began to giggle, “Cher...we missed dinner and I’m starving. How are you not hungry right now?” 

Cheryl brought her head out of Toni’s neck, “I don’t want to lose this moment with you.” 

Toni’s eyes softened at the Vixen, “You’re so adorable, Cher. I don’t want to lose this moment with you but I’m starving. How about… we eat some of the snacks they left for us? We can even cuddle while we eat.” 

Cheryl looked up at the Serpent with her big brown eyes, “I would love that,T.T.”

“Great. I’ll grab the basket and we can see what our options are.” Toni said giddily.

Toni hopped off the bed and made her way to the snack basket. She eyed the array of different choices and decided to bring the entire basket over to Cheryl. The pinkette brought the snacks over and poured the entire basket onto their twin beds. She jumped back on the bed while winking at the Vixen, making the redhead laugh at her silliness. Toni lifted her arm up and gestured for Cheryl to cuddle back into her. 

Cheryl smiled ear to ear and happily accepted the invitation.

Toni sighed with content, she grabbed Cheryl's hand and intertwined them, caressing the Vixens skin with her thumb. The pair was happily enjoying another night with one another. It was truly peaceful and the perfect place to just be together. In this moment nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was that they both wanted this. They wanted to be in each other’s arms despite all the drama. 

Toni squeezed Cheryl's hand to get her attention. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Cher.” She giggled at the sleepy girl. 

“I’m not falling asleep T.T…. I’m just thinking.” The redhead said in a low tone. 

Toni looked down at the redhead with a concerned look. “Cher… we are okay...I promise. I know you expect me to run after what happened at the stunt off but please know I can’t look away from you. You are alI I see now. I know why you did it, you didn’t do it to hurt me, you did it because you were scared. I saw how scared you were in that moment. As much as it hurt me I saw the hurt in your eyes. Some may think I’m crazy to stick around and let it go, but fuck it Cher, before you I was numb. I never felt this way for anyone. I’m not giving up on this feeling, I know we can work through this but you need to talk to me and tell me how you feel.” 

“I’m not good enough for you, Toni.” Cheryl whimpered.

Toni's face fell with sadness, “Cher...don’t say that.” 

“It’s true…. when I said you weren’t good enough ...in front of all the squads...it wasn’t directed toward you it was towards myself. I know that sounds like a lame excuse but it’s the truth. I’m not good enough for myself and I’m certainly not good enough for you. You have such a good heart Toni, the purest heart I’ve ever known. You give and you give, and all I do is take from people. I push and take whatever I can to win the cheer competition no matter what it takes. It’s the Blossom way to be cold hearted and maintain that perfection. In the past I’ve been so concerned with having such a perfect status I never cared who I hurt in the end. I never cared until you. That look of hurt you gave me...it knocked the air out of me…. I never want to be the cause of your pain again.” Cheryl whimpered.

Toni grabbed Cheryl's face and looked into her watery eyes. She saw Cheryl revealing her heart in that single gaze. 

Cheryl let out a loud whine as she stared back at Toni. “Do you think we can still connect after I hurt you so deeply...do you still want to see me?”

“I want nothing more than to feel close to you at this moment because in my heart I know there is no one else that fits but you. I want to see all of you Cheryl...the good and the bad…it’s all a mix of beauty to me. I just want to see and feel the real you.” Toni took her hand off Cheryl's pale face and interlaced their hands. Toni softly kissed the Vixen’s hand and brought their bodies down. She brought the redhead girl even closer to her. They cuddled into one another, never wanting to let go. 

Toni sighed at the feeling and stared down at the woman who had captured her heart and soul. Toni whispered in the vixen's ear. “I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful in my life, you’re perfect to me, Cheryl Blossom.”  The pinkette took her finger tips and began to caress the soft pale skin of the girl beside her. She trailed her finger slowly up and down her arm. Toni felt goosebumps take over Cheryl's skin as she continued to slowly graze her fingertips over her skin. “Can I take this off?” Toni whispered, running the fabric of Cheryl’s T-Shirt between her fingers.

Cheryl nodded and pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. “Yours too?” she asked timidly.

Toni bit her lip in response and removed her shirt too. She continued running her fingers along Cheryl’s newly exposed skin. She gulped at the feeling of the redhead’s goosebumps on her finger tips. It was addicting. The feeling of the girl she wanted so badly reacting to her. Toni only wanted to make her feel good, to make her feel truly loved, to show her how perfect she was. Toni stopped her caressing motion on the other girl's back and took her hand and lifted up Cheryl's face by her chin. “You...you are my perfection.”

Cheryl let out a whimper at how soft Toni was being. “ Toni… I don’t deserve you…” 

Toni brought her face to Cheryl and placed a soft kiss to her plump lips. She lowered her body to meet Cheryl’s so they were laying side by side.

Cheryl leaned her forehead onto Toni’s. She took a deep breath, staring into the Serpent's brown eyes, a tear falling from her face. The raw emotion was exploding through the couple. Their foreheads still connected, breathing one another in. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s lower back, bringing her body closer. 

Cheryl connected their lips, softly feeling her plump lips connect with the Serpents. The Vixen let out a shaky breath into Toni's mouth and pulled away, staring deep into brown eyes. “Toni, I want you.” 

“Baby…I want you… and I want you to know ...you’re my perfection. I want to show you that every inch of you is perfect to me...every little piece and every little corner of you… every little thing is perfect… perfect to me.” Toni promised.

Cheryl’s eyes widened at the pink haired girl's words. She brought her lips to Toni’s in a rough sensual kiss, their lips pouring out all the passion they had for one another.

Their breathing began to grow heavy as their longing for each other was building and building. Cheryl let out a moan as Toni slipped her tongue into her mouth, their wet tongues moving at a slow pace, tasting all they feel for one another. All the desire. Their tongues slow dancing to a sensual rhythm.

Toni tangled her hands into beautiful red hair bringing her body even closer. Snacks fell to the ground from the movement causing the girls to pull away and giggle.

Cheryl felt herself get lost in the carefree moment. She felt free with Toni, she felt safe. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “ I trust you, Toni. I want you to see all of me.” she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, watching as Toni’s eyes widened as she removed the rest of her clothes in a hurry, eager to feel Toni’s warm skin against hers. She gave Toni a reassuring nod to do the same.

The pinkette removed the rest of the clothes between them and placed a light kiss on the redhead's pouty lips. She guided Cheryl's body down to the mattress. 

Cheryl's legs became shaky with anticipation. 

Toni took Cheryl's leg and placed it over her own leg. She started grazing her finger tips over Cheryl’s thigh and the taller girl moaned at the feeling of Toni fingertips brushing her pale skin. 

Toni traced her finger tips slowly up and down Cheryl’s skin, not wanting to miss an inch of her.

Cheryl began to feel goosebumps emerge on her body from Toni's touch. 

“All I’ve ever wanted to do is show you just how beautiful I think you are...how perfect you are to me inside and out.” Toni whispered. “I’ll start with… your perfect lips.” Toni pressed a soft sensual kiss to Cheryl’s plump lips. 

The pair moaned at the feeling of their soft lips connecting, a spark of electricity shooting through their bodies.

“This beautiful neck...that I’ve longed to feel against my lips.” Toni brought her mouth to Cheryl's neck and started placing kisses on her skin. 

Cheryl brought her arms around Toni's neck. She moaned at the feeling of Toni’s soft lips caressing the column of her throat. Cheryl got lost in it. The feeling of the sweet T.T she had grown to adore.

Toni traced patterns down Cheryl’s flushed skin with her lips, making sure to take her time with the girl beside her. She deserved the world. She deserved for every move, every touch, every kiss to be deliberate.

“On to your sexy breasts that make my mouth water at the sight of them.” The Serpent made her way down to the Vixens voluptuous breast, tasting her pale skin on her lips. The taste of Cheryl's skin left Toni intoxicated. Her tongue moved at a slow pace, wanting to coat her tongue in all that is Cheryl Blossom. Toni brought her mouth to Cheryl's delicious nipple, swirling her tongue so gently over it. 

The redhead cried out at the contact. She tangled her hands in the Serpent’s hair, pulling gently as her body reacted to the extreme pleasure she was feeling. 

Toni brought her head up and stared longingly at the redhead. She glided her finger down her body making her way to Cheryl's flat stomach. “This beautiful flat stomach that screams nothing but perfection.” Toni licked her lip at the sight and brought her tongue down tasting her pale skin. 

Cheryl relished in every single sensation, not in any mood to rush Toni. Wanting to feel everything, completely enthralled by the pinkette bringing every fiber of her body to life. The way her tongue moved across her skin was so delicate yet so purposeful.

The pattern in how Toni’s hands moved on her body was memorizing. Slow, steady, and patient. It was like she was worshipping her, studying every piece of her as if to etch this moment permanently in her memory. Tanned hands descended to pale thighs, pausing to knead the flesh with her fingertips. Her fingers moved slowly to the redheads inner thighs, caressing the skin gently. 

Toni removed her hands and replaced them with her lips. Planting kiss after kiss to the sensitive skin. “Cheryl.” She breathed the girl's name like a promise as she attached her lips back to her inner thigh . “You are truly beautiful.” She whispered against the heated flesh. 

Cheryl whimpered at her words, beginning to feel her body respond powerfully to the girl admiring her. The more Toni touched her the more she desperately wanted to touch Toni. She pulled lightly on the pink hair her hands were still wrapped in and beckoned Toni back up towards her lips, wanting to feel them on hers once again.

Toni allowed Cheryl to guide her upwards, just as desperate to kiss her again too. She connected them in a searing kiss. Their lips slotted together flawlessly, already completely in-tune with one another. 

They kissed heatedly for a few moments, lips pressing together deliciously. Cheryl took this opportunity to begin to explore Toni’s body, yearning to feel her under her fingertips. She ran her fingers up and down Toni’s back as the kiss deepened. She lowered her hands to the shorter girls backside and tentatively grazed the flesh, smirking to herself at the firmness.

The redhead reconnected their lips and moved her hands back up Toni’s back and up over her shoulders. Her breathing increased as her hands lowered to Toni’s breast, aching to touch them for the first time. 

Toni pulled away in anticipation, her heart hammering against her chest. She watched with hunger in her eyes as Cheryl’s hands hovered over her breasts. As soon as her palms made contact, her eyes were shut and she bit hard on her bottom lip. Nothing had ever felt this good and Cheryl had just started.

The redhead felt her confidence grow from Toni’s reaction and she squeezed her breasts in her hands, hoping to elicit another strong response from the sexy Serpent. Cheryl loved how Toni had taken her time with her, painting her body with her lips like she was a masterpiece and the redhead wanted to do the same. She removed her hands and lowered her head to graze her teeth along one of Toni’s breasts until she reached her nipple. She sucked it gently into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it expertly.

Toni quickly found her hands tangled in red hair as Cheryl continued the movements of her tongue.

The redhead broke away from Toni’s breast and kissed her way over to the other, making sure to match the pace at which the pinkette had gone with her. She took her other nipple into her mouth, giving it the same attention. 

Toni squirmed slightly as the redhead continued pleasuring her and moaned when she felt Cheryl’s teeth carefully graze the perked bud.

Cheryl’s head spun with arousal, the sounds Toni was making, the way she was letting her move around her body as she pleased, it was intoxicating. She continued her descent down Toni’s body, eager to feel the soft skin of her toned stomach tremble under her lips. 

Toni tried her best to control her breathing, but Cheryl’s affect on her was already becoming evident. The ache between her legs was almost torturous. Her heartbeat was speeding up and the way the Vixen was working her body had Toni feeling like she was on fire. 

The redhead planted gentle pecks to Toni’s stomach, poking her tongue out every so often to taste her tanned skin. She was about to continue when Toni gently lifted her chin, peering into her brown eyes.

“Come here.” Toni whispered, bringing them together for another kiss. As they kissed Toni ran her hand down Cheryl’s side, stopping just above where the redhead needed her most. She broke away and searched the redhead's eyes for consent.

Cheryl took in a sharp breath, more than ready to give herself completely to Toni and Toni to her. She gave Toni a small nod and bit her lip in anticipation.

Toni lowered her hand but was stopped abruptly by pale fingers wrapping around her wrist. Her eyes shot up to the Vixens in fear, worrying she was moving too quickly, but the redhead was smiling softly at her. “Is everything okay, Cher?” Toni whispered.

Cheryl’s cheeks flushed red at the question. “It’s perfect Toni...but I want to feel you too...the same time you feel me..:” she said timidly, looking down with embarrassment.

Toni breathed a sigh of relief. “Baby..” she pecked her lips once and gently reached for Cheryl’s hand guiding it down her own body, placing it right above her center.

Cheryl relaxed and locked her eyes onto Toni’s as they breathed each other in.

Toni moved first, attaching her lips to Cheryl’s pulse point and moving her fingers down to brush against the redhead’s clit. She ran her fingers through folds, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt how wet the other girl was because of her. “Baby…”

Cheryl moaned at the contact and dug her nails into Toni’s thigh. She wanted to touch her but she didn't expect the first touch from Toni to feel like this. Her body pulsed with pleasure and she could do nothing but lean her head back and feel Toni.

Toni gave Cheryl a satisfied grin as she watched her head fall back and continued to rub her clit in a slow circular motion. Feeling the redhead grow more wet with every tiny circle. “Mmm baby… you feel so good…”

Cheryl gripped the bedsheets in one hand and kept a firm hold on Toni’s thigh with the other.

Toni started to rub Cheryl clit faster, picking up the pace as Cheryl’s hips rose slightly off the bed. She began to slip her index finger into the taller girl while still rubbing her clit with her thumb. She moved her finger into the redhead carefully and added a second finger as she picked up the pace slightly.

Cheryl moaned at the feeling of Toni fingers inside her and moved her hand from Toni’s thigh to finally make contact with her dripping center. “Mmm looks like someone wants me just as bad as I want them.” Cheryl purred as she pressed her fingers down onto Toni’s wet clit. She began to trace circles around it, feeling it throb into her finger tips.

Toni’s pace inside the redhead faltered as she felt Cheryl make contact with her clit. She bit hard on her bottom lip, wanting to give into the feelings Cheryl was giving her but also not wanting to stop pleasuring the redhead. 

Cheryl felt Toni begin to get more wet with each circle of her fingers. She deserved to feel good too. Cheryl slipped her fingers inside the pink hair girl and fuck, this felt like nothing Cheryl had ever felt before. She felt at one with the girl, like this feeling was meant for her. The feeling of Toni tightening around her fingers had her mind spinning. She wanted this over and over again. She would never get sick of this feeling.

Toni and Cheryl matched each other's strokes, a sheen of sweat appearing on their bodies. Cheryl pressed herself into Toni deeper and deeper. 

Toni curled her fingers into Cheryl causing the taller girl to whimper and clench hard around her.

She was so fucking close. Toni was curling her fingers into her and bucking her hips up into her rhythmically. The feeling of Toni inside her and her fingers inside Toni was climax worthy. 

Cheryl's head was spinning and before she knew it Toni pulled the redhead down into her by the waist, wrapping her strong arm around her. She slightly lifted her up and threw her down on the opposite side of the bed so that she was on top. Toni grinded hard on Cheryl's fingers while thrusting in and out of the redhead at the same time. The force and surprise of it all had Cheryl climaxing instantly. 

Cheryl let out a loud moan as she dug her nails into Toni back. “I...Toni! I’m cumming! Mmm...Toni” 

“Ahh… I’m going to cum too, Cheryl...mmm… can you feel it...fuck….yes!” Toni moaned. 

Both girls let our breathy moans as they reached their climaxes. They stayed still for a moment, embracing the major step they took together.

Toni released her grip on the redheaded girl and rolled herself to the side. She pulled the taller girl into her and covered their naked bodies with a blanket. “Cheryl that was mind blowing...I felt like I could surrender myself so deeply to you.” Toni said as she caught her breath.

Cheryl’s stomach was swarming with butterflies. That moment with Toni had been beyond her greatest expectations. “You transcend me to another place Toni...this is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.” She admitted. 

Toni kissed her softly on the forehead. “I feel it too Cheryl. It’s indescribable.” She gazed into warm brown eyes. “I could look into those eyes all night.” 

Cheryl blinked back tears of emotion at Toni’s statement. “I wish to see myself in the way you see me. You see such beauty in me. I see all of that in you. That beautiful heart and soul, you are a selfless soul, you only want the best for me. You only see the best in me. I promise….from this moment on to only give you the best of me.” 

“Cheryl…” Toni said softly. “I will accept anything you give to me. I see the best in you because you are perfect to me…” her voice trailed off. “And I promise to give you the best of me..” Toni wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled her close planting one last lingering kiss to her forehead before drifting off to sleep. 

*****

Toni awoke the following morning with an ache in her chest. Last night had been perfect, it had been unforgettable. She wasn’t ready to go back to reality yet, to go back to stolen glances, and secret smiles. This time with Cheryl had been exactly what they needed and she didn’t want to give it up. 

She reached blindly for her phone, knowing they had to be to breakfast on time or the counselors would be on them. 6:30. They had 30 mins to get there. 

Toni looked at the girl who was curled up next to her, red hair falling over her face. She took her tanned hand and gently moved some loose strands away from the other girls face. She smiled at the sight of her. Peaceful and serene, the way Toni loved to see the redhead.

The pink haired girl brought her lips to Cheryl’s forehead and kissed it softly a few times until she began to stir. “Good morning beautiful girl.” Toni whispered.

Cheryl opened her eyes sleepily and gave Toni a large grin. “Good morning T.T.” She responded.

“We gotta get ready for breakfast baby.” Toni said as she kissed a pair of plump lips.

“Do we have too?” Cheryl whined, burrowing her face into Toni’s shoulder. “Can’t we fuck up again and have another night here?”

Toni giggled at the suggestion. “I wish but we have our squads to handle and the competition to prepare for.”

Cheryl sighed and reluctantly sat up, and stepped out of bed. 

Toni eyes widened slightly upon seeing Cheryl’s body in the light filtering in through the windows. She had only seen her naked in the dark by the lake and in the dark last night. She was truly beautiful. She bit back a smile thinking of their night together. “So it wasn’t a dream?” Toni mused.

Cheryl glanced over her shoulder at the shorter girl who was still silently admiring her. “It wasn’t a dream, trust me.” She grinned.

The girls quickly got dressed and repacked their bags, bidding their cabin a difficult farewell. 

As soon as they were on the trail back towards the main campgrounds, Toni grabbed for Cheryl’s hand, wanting as much contact with her as she could until they were back. They walked silently, a level of comfort between them that had not existed before. No words needed to be said, they had turned a corner last night. It wasn’t just about the sex, it was about the connection. It was about understanding. They saw each other, flaws and all and Toni never wanted to look away.

The closer they got to the mess hall, the heavier the reality of it all felt. Toni stopped the pair short of the stairs and brought Cheryl’s hand to her lips, placing a delicate kiss to it. “I’ll walk in first.” She explained, dropping Cheryl’s hand with a sad smile.

Cheryl watched for a brief moment as Toni ascended the stairs, her shoulders slightly dropped. The redhead bit her lip in thought. This was her chance. Her chance to show that she didn’t care about her image, she didn’t care what other people thought, she cared about Toni. “Toni, wait.” She called out while Toni’s hand was on the door handle.

The pink haired girl turned in shock as she saw Cheryl running towards her. She felt the familiar warmth of Cheryl’s hand encompassing hers and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Cheryl gave her a nod of assurance and pushed open the doors for the both of them, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
